One Typical Night in Konoha
by whispermoon
Summary: well, this is a story i wrote several years ago and decided that i would re-write and re-format it for more people to read. this is a Jiraiya/OC, OC/Shikamaru, OC/Gaara, and OC/OC/OC sotry. thank you and message me with any critiques you may have.
1. A whole new beginning

One typical night in Konoha village, a young teen ninja sat in a bar. Yes she wasn't actually old enough but everyone knew her so they figured it was all right. She was only fifteen years old, not even near the age of sixteen, but everyone knew she was one of the most responsible ninja's in the Leaf village. She had a beautiful brown and a green eye and long brown hair. She was very well built for her age. Many of the older men in Konoha adored her. But she paid them no mind, which made them want her more. She had already chugged down six cups of sake when a older man came into the bar. He had extremely wild, silver hair and was pretty attractive for an old man. "Hey, get me your largest keg of sake. I'm feeling like celebrating." The old geezer said roughly. The young girl known as, Kari Mitsukai, just stared at him. He was so hot; she just wanted to leave with him. A wide blush went across her face when she thought about it. She slid her pale of sake down to his side of the bar. He looked at her. "Ain't you a little young to be drinkin, missy?" He asked slyly. "Jiraiya, sir, this is Kari. She's one of the most responsible ninja's we have here in Konoha." The bartender said cheerfully. "Is that so? Hm…"He glanced over at her, "How old are you, girly?" He asked curiously. "Fifteen…practically sixteen, sir. Why do you ask?" She questioned. "Just wonderin. Cause they say you're the most responsible…but how can you be responsible if you're drinkin at only fifteen?" Jiraiya asked…he was asking to many questions. "What is up with old fold and all their questions?" Kari asked short temperedly. "Hey, Kari, was it? I'm just askin cause I'm curious, that's all." He said hoping he wouldn't get beat up by a mere teen-ninja. "Whatever. Ba-ten…get me and my…old man, another round of sake, will ya?" Kari asked somewhat slurring. "Um…I think you've had enough, Kari." Jiraiya said concerned about the young woman's behavior. "I ain't done, till I say I'm done. Got it?" Kari said briskly. "Ok…but if you have a mighty hangover tomorrow I ain't going to help, cause I warned you." Jiraiya said, he began looking up and down her curvaceous body. She was merely fourteen and she had the body of a beauty in her mid-twenties. "Kari, I couldn't help wondering…why is it you have a body of a twenty year old when you're still only about fourteen?" Jiraiya asked while glancing at her beautiful form. "I don't know. Early hormones or something. Why?" She asked hoping he wasn't getting any nasty ideas that, she didn't know, he was famous for. "I was just observing, and wondering." He said simply. "Ba-ten…where's our sake?" She asked sweetly. "I'm sorry, Miss Mitsukai, but we have run out." The man said hoping she wouldn't attack him like she had before. "Ok, can you give me our bill, please? We'll be taking our business elsewhere." She said sweetly. 'Is this how she always is or is this just a mask?' Jiraiya asked himself. She glanced at Jiraiya hoping he agreed. He nodded. She smiled in return glad that she wouldn't be wandering from bar to bar alone. She opened her back pocket and took out the biggest bag of jingling coins Jiraiya had ever seen. "How does a kid like you get that much cash?" He asked with his jaw hanging. "I work everyday repairing houses and the barrier around Konoha. The 5th Hokage pays me pretty well and anyone else whose houses I'm fixing." She said simply with a large smirk on her face. She took out a fifty coin, signed the bill, and gave the bartender the metal trinket. "C'mon Jiraiya!!" Kari said enthusiastically. The bartender grabbed Jiraiya. "We still have some left, I just don't want her over doing it." The bartender whispered. Jiraiya nodded. "I'll try and convince her she should go home." Jiraiya replied in a raspy whisper, as well. "Wait up, Kari." Jiraiya yelled trying to catch up with the young drunk. 'Holy shuriken she's attractive.' Jiraiya thought to himself, a large, naughty smirk spreading across his face. He had the hots for a fifteen year old. That was a new record. He walked beside the young teen hoping she wouldn't stop at another bar. She was telling him how she was allowed to drink at any alcoholic establishment. 'She talks a lot when she's drunk. It's kind of cute, really.' Jiraiya thought to himself admiring his accomplice's body, watching her butt when she walked. He tried so hard not to grab it, afraid that if he did she and everyone who knew her would kill him. His will power wasn't strong enough though. He firmly grabbed the right cheek enjoying the tight feel. She just glanced at him happily. 'She's enjoying it?' He was surprised and confused. She stopped and pulled him into an alley. "Jiraiya?" She asked. "Hmmm." Jiraiya said while squeezing her bun harder. She slightly moaned. "Do you want me?" Kari asked. "Want you for what?" He asked with a devious grin on his face. "Do you want me, in general?" Kari asked with the cute little hurt bunny look on her face. "Oh, yeah." He said in his perverted manner. "Can we go to Akutopi bar first?" Kari asked shyly. "Then can I research you?" He asked in the hermit manner he so often used. She shrugged. "Let's go!" He said happily just wanting to use her for his so called 'research'. She was happy. She finally got him to want her. She was beaming with joy. "Akutopi pub" Kari said loudly. "This is my favorite place to come." Jiraiya and Kari said in unison. "Really? How frequently do you come here kid?" Jiraiya asked curiously. "Not too often but it serves the best sake in any of the villages that I've been to." Kari replied when she was already half way in the door. 'I've caught a good one. Nice body, alcoholic, loaded with cash, and best of all…she likes my perverted hands and even me and my gifted hands!' Jiraiya thought with a grin forming from ear to ear. He walked in and yelled, "Is Kitsune in tonight?" He asked one of the younger men who worked at the pub. "Yeah he's round back, I'll go get him for you, Jiraiya." The young man said while eyeing Kari who was sitting at her usual spot at the pub. The man walked into the back cellar and called, "Kitsune, your fat oaf of a friend is here, and it seems he's brought one of _our_ favorite customers along with him." The young guy said with a wide grin. It seems that whenever a man speaks or sees Kari they are always grinning a large mouthed grin. "Hey, Hebi, he coming or not?" Jiraiya yelled starting to get annoyed. "He'll be up in a sec." Hebi replied sternly. "If you don't cool your jutsu down soon you won't be getting served, old man." Hebi yelled, while hearing a loud groan coming from the large old man. "It's ok Jiraiya, if they don't serve you we can go to Kajitsushu, instead." Kari said loudly hoping that Kitsune and Hebi heard her. The two men came rushing from the back cellar holding her favorite sake in hand. They placed it before her; all they got in response was a large and sweet smile from the young customer. "Thanks guys." Kari said cutely but with a tired look on her face. She poured Jiraiya a glass of sake and began chugging the rest from the bottle. She was so tired she just rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. It had been nearly three hours since they had arrived and Kari had ingested over six bottles of sake while Jiraiya had drunken nine bottles. "Here's your tab miss. Will that be all for tonight?" Kitsune and Hebi asked. "Yes, thank you. That'll be all for a few days, besides I've gotta go to work in three hours. Dang it. Why'd the night go by so quickly?" Kari said tiredly. She took out the large leather sack of coins she stashed in her back pocket and gave them a hundred. "See you two on Thursday, guys." She said sweetly, giving large, tight hugs to the two men. Jiraiya saw how tired she was and decided he'd save her until tomorrow night. He threw her over his back and he began to take her to his house since it would be much quicker than trying to find her home. "I'll take you to my house, you can shower, and you can sleep for an hour or two, okay?" He asked. She had already fallen asleep on his back. 'She kind of reminds me of Tsunade. Drinker, nice figure, has a lot of money, except there is the exception of gambling, which would be the only thing she that makes her unlike Tsunade.' Jiraiya thought to himself looking at the sleeping form he was carrying. She was like an angel but she had a fierce bite. Finally after a few long minutes they arrived at his home. He quietly opened the door, and walked inside to his living room. He placed Kari on the couch and searched for a blanket. He walked up his stairs and began disposing of his clothes got into the shower and turned on the water.

Jiraiya got out of the shower put a towel on and walked into his bedroom only to find Kari lying asleep on his bed. He grabbed some bottoms put them on and climbed into bed. He was amazed that she had come upstairs and fell asleep on his bed. He thought it was old and rickety and very uncomfortable, but she was probably too tired to care or maybe she really just didn't care where she slept in general. Next thing he knew he heard her frantically scurrying around his room. "I'm late…oh man, I'm so dead. Tsunade's going to kill me for being late." Kari said, while running around the room. "Kid, just go take a shower and I'll worry about Tsunade, okay?" Jiraiya asked. "Okay." Kari somewhat calmed down and walked into the bathroom, shut the door and he heard her clothes fall to the ground. Oh how he wished he could watch, but he knew he would have to help her out first before he could do his 'research'. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed out the door. 'I've gotta tell Tsunade the truth…aw…who am I kidding she's gonna think I took advantage of the kid.' Jiraiya thought while leaping quickly from roof to roof trying to get to the Hokage as fast as possible. "Tsunade." He said while out of breath. "Yes. What is it you want, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked in irritation and obvious frustration. "She…is…taking…a…shower…at…my…house." He said panting from running so hard. "Why would she be at your house?" She asked curiously thinking one thing and one thing only. "Not for the reason you're thinking…she was bar hopping last night and when I met up with her she was practically falling out of her seat. She was drunk and tired, so I took her to my house so she could get at least an hour or two of sleep." He said regaining his breath. She cocked an eyebrow, assuming he was most likely lying to her. "I doubt that. I doubt that highly, Jiraiya. That doesn't sound like something you'd do. You are the perverted type who takes advantage of girls like that." Tsunade said angrily. "I wish people would believe me every once in a while. Besides, she wanted me to take her to another bar but I said she had had too much to drink. She had dragged me to Akutopi pub. The tow of us had sixteen bottles of sake altogether and she covered the bill, _again_." He said truthfully, probably for the first time in his life. "Is that so, Jiraiya? Ero-sennin." She asked. "Well, this is obviously no lie since you are actually keeping eye contact," Tsunade noticed, "But wait?--You want this girl, _don't you Jiraiya_?" Tsunade asked, oh so curiously. Sweat dripped down Jiraiya's face. "I knew it. You will leave her alone, understand? But make sure she gets to work soon, or I'll kill you." The 5th Hokage demanded. "Ye-yes ma'am." He said in pure terror. He hurried to his home hoping she wasn't done with her shower. He couldn't help this naughty thought about such an enticing young woman and her bodess, that was what his life was built around. He arrived at his front door, cracked it open and slipped inside quietly. He used a common telaportation jutsu to arrive upstairs unnoticed. She was drying off and noticed he was home. She shrieked and grabbed the towel to wrap it around her. She slid back over to the bed trying to keep away from him. "I bought you some clean clothes on my way back. Hopefully they aren't too big for you." The old hermit said showing her the Anbu Black Ops uniform he had purchased for her. She slid underneath the covers and peered above them. She reached out a small, frail looking hand to grab them from him. She quickly started to poke back under the covers and she used her jutsu to replace the towel that was around her with the anbu attire. She hopped out of the bed and ran over to give Jiraiya an appreciative hug to say thank you. He blushed as soon as he felt her melons slam against his stomach. She slipped on an anbu mask resembling a badger and set it on top of her head. "So you really are an Anbu black op after all? Hmm." Jiraiya said, he was actually surprised. "Yep. The youngest Anbu Black Op member in Konoha history." Kari said proudly. "Well, we better get this anbu back to work or my ass is as good as gone." Jiraiya said worried about his safety, which was now in Tsunade's hands. "If you do anything wrong I'll make sure to keep you alive. Besides, this house is the nicest I have seen." Kari said somewhat distantly. "Don't you have a house and parents that worry about you?" Jiraiya asked in confusion, he was completely unaware of what she had been through, noticing her quick changes in emotions. "No." She said in dismay. "I don't have anything or anyone. That's why every guy in this darn village is trying to get with me, because they know I don't have any parents that could stop them. They want me because I look older than I am and because I act responsible and am wise for my age…no comment." She said almost beginning to cry. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm probably one of the only people in this village who didn't know that about you. I didn't mean to make you upset." Jiraiya said with concern. She shook her head trying to get rid of the pictures that floated in her head about how her parents died. She was sobbing at this point. "Do you want me to tell Tsunade that you aren't in working condition today?" Jiraiya said. That pervert part of him was still there causing him to hug the young naive girl. 'Oh man she has nice melons. I just want to squeeze them.' Jiraiya was becoming aroused which wasn't something the young girl needed to see. "Ok off to work with you then. I can help if you need. But you're gonna have to instruct me on it." Jiraiya said, just thinking about watching her with that skintight suit made him warm and fuzzy. He would stare at her as much as he could.


	2. I can repair more than just houses

Jiraiya followed the young anbu across the village and they finally stopped at a tiny little home that had a large hole in the wall. "Time to get cracking. Well, actually fixing. Anyways…" Kari said cheerfully, she was excited but also extremely nervous to have someone working with her. She did a few formal looking hand signs that were too quick for Jiraiya to make out. Then he saw an enormous amount of chakra come pouring out of Kari. He began watching her as the wall slowly began to fill in. 'She has a large amount of chakra and for such a young age, too. Her hand signs are even too quick to comprehend. She is an amazing ninja, a true prodidy. No wonder everyone says she is so respected.' He thought while gaping in awe of this young beauty. "All done. The hole is fixed so, on to the next destination…Jiraiya?" Kari was confused as to why he was gawking at her but she ignored it with little effort. She quickly began leaping away from the finished sight, leaving Jiraiya behind in her dust. 'If he is not going to pay attention, well, I am not going to wait.' She thought as she began feeling a quick breeze and a presence beside her. "Thought you were going to get rid of me, huh, kid?" Jiraiya said flatly. "Maybe. Too bad it didn't work, you old geezer." She replied jokingly as she quickly and easily sped up. She had arrived at the crack in the barrier that surrounded Konoha village. It was all that was left from Orochimaru's devastating attack. She performed the motions, as she had done before, and came to the same result. She opened up her pool of chakra and applied it to the barrier to repair the barrier. She stood there for three hours allowing her chakra to flow out of her palms and into the wall. As soon as the last bit of the crack was repaired, she fell over in exhaustion. Jiraiya had been watching and waiting in a tree. He noticed her collapsing to the ground and quickly caught her. "Should we take you to go get your pay?" Jiraiya asked the tired, frail girl he now held in his arms. She nodded, to weak for words. Jiraiya carried her bridal style to Tsunade's headquarters. "Welcome back, Jiraiya." She said, then noticing the bundle in his arms. "Oh, poor thing." She said glancing at the girl he had in his arms, who was nearly passed out. "You can lay her in the lounging chair over there." Tsunade instructed. He did as he was told. Jiraiya gently placed Kari on the chair, allowing and hoping for her to sleep. "So what did you think of her job, Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked deviously. "How the heck can that kid pull it off?" Jiraiya asked while pointing at the sleeping, Kari. "She has unlimited chakra. She contains a demon within her, much like the Kyuubi that is inside Naruto." Tsunade began to explain in the calmest of manners. "That would explain things, somewhat. But how can she control the creature, and the chakra it gives her, so easily?" Jiraiya asked. "She was born with the demon inside her, and since her training began, she has been the top student. She doesn't know she has this demon, however, but she just thinks she's special and has an increasing amount of chakra." Tsunade replied in agitation. Jiraiya nodded. He was tired for some odd reason and decided to go to sleep but he wouldn't leave Kari here. So he sat beside the lounge chair and dozed off. When he awoke it was well passed sunrise and he looked up to see Kari was resting her chin on his head. "Morning sleepy head." Kari whispered not wanting anyone to know she was awake. "Morning?" Jiraiya asked groggily. "Yep. I don't have to work today so I thought I should wake up early and watch the sunrise. It was captivating, with all the shades and tints, colours and hues." Kari said peacefully. She got up and saw that Jiraiya was getting ready to get up and leave, though she was still to tired to fully realize such a thing. She jumped in front of him and put her hand out. "Need help, sensei?" She asked cheerfully with a wide and happy grin on her face. "Sensei?" Jiraiya asked. "Yeah…oh…sorry about that. I just remembered. I was gonna ask you if you would train me so I could learn some new jutsu." She said, still with that wide grin on her face, which slowly disappeared when she saw his troubled face. "You don't wanna train me either, do you?" She asked sadly. "Um…perhaps. I may need to see some of your techniques first." He said tiredly. She bowed her head respectfully. 'She's so much like Naruto, but so much more respectful and gorgeous.' He thought, in a very naughty way. He was grinning inwardly. She helped him up off the couch and pulled him out the door. "Come on, Jiraiya let's get going." She said excitedly. "I wanna prove I can be a worthy student." She continued. 'You're more than worthy, I just wanna see what you've got and what needs to be learned. For her all she needs to do to successfully do the sexy-no-jutsu is take her clothes off.' He thought as drool slid down his chin. "Wait…after this can we go shopping for groceries and stuff?" Kari asked while gliding from each rooftop dragging Jiraiya along. "Yes, but only if you stop dragging me." Jiraiya said half-heartedly. "Fine." She said, 'I guess she liked dragging me. Maybe she wanted to hold my hand.' Jiraiya thought smiling largely and more genuinely again. Kari threw his hand out of hers. She quickly sped up and jumped high into the air landing daintily on the ground. She landed in a fighting stance ready to perform any jutsu she was told. "Ok. I guess this is a good spot." Jiraiya said falling onto the dirt landing on his knee. He looked almost elegant, if it were not for the fact that he grunted and landed rather closely to the ground. She shook her head to dispose of the thought. "Know any good jutsu?" Jiraiya asked. She nodded. She closed her eyes and when she opened them one had become bright purple. 'Why'd her eye change colour?' Jiraiya asked himself. Jiraiya shrugged, he would think about this again later. She quickly looked at Jiraiya and immediately saw what kind of jutsus he knew. "Rasengan." She shouted emitting a blue glowing orb, having formed in her hand. "How…but…What the?" Jiraiya asked dumfounded. "My tomokenzanboushi, it allows me to see any jutsu that a ninja uses and allows me to perform it. Whether it is taijutsu, genjutsu, or ninjutsu. It's my greatest weapon." Kari said timidly, but with much pride hidden deep within her voice. "That may be useful in your training then kid." Jiraiya said in his tolerant voice. 'This chic has more experience then, than I do now and she's around a fourth of my age.' He frowned, but shook his head when he noticed she was giving him a weird stare. "I knew it." Kari said with excitement. "Knew what?" Jiraiya asked annoyed. "I knew you were jealous." She replied. "What can you read mines, too?" He asked furiously. He growled. She flinched and backed away from him with a terrified look on her face. She had landed against a tree and jumped up it hoping he wouldn't follow. "Why is he so angry at me? Didn't mean to upset him." Kari whispered to herself, beginning to cry. "Damn it, Jiraiya! You made the kid cry." He said to himself, growling at his somewhat short temper. For some reason, when he was around her with the fact that she shows more than one personality, it was hard to stay calm. He heard a rustle in the tree and saw she was trying to get away. He jumped up and grabbed Kari's wrist. "You aren't leaving. Remember you said you wanted to go buy groceries and stuff." Jiraiya said with an ashamed look on his face. She just pouted as he carried her, holding her between his arm and his side like one would carry logs. "I hate you!" Kari said bitterly. "I wanna go home." She said through clenched teeth. "You can't because it's my house." Jiraiya said, tired of her pouting. "I don't care I'll leave this village if that's what it takes to get away from this old grouch." Kari growled. "I thought old people were supposed to be happy!" Kari said, hoping to get his attention. "Who you calling old?" He asked sourly. "You, you old geezer." Kari said while trying to flail to get out of his arm. Finally she got out. "I don't care if I'm needed in this village if someone like you, would give me shelter and then yells at me. That's not a good atmosphere for an orphan." She said grudgingly with an evil looking frown on her gentle porcelain face. He cringed at seeing her so angry. "I'm sorry, Kari." Jiraiya said, knowing her being an orphan just like Naruto, must be hard to live everywhere in one village and not actually have a home or family to talk to and be conforted by. He bent down to one knee and cupped her chin causing her to look at him. He smiled at her hoping she would smile back. He got just that. She jumped into his arms to hug him. He felt like what he thought a father felt like, for that one moment. Then she let go, tears streaming down her face. She looked at him with so much pain and anguish. He had never seen that on a face so innocent before. It was terrifying. "I know what's inside me. No one will tell me but I found out by looking at the Hokage's scroll. Onikouryaku." Kari said quietly. "You should know not to go peeking around the Hokage's belongings." Jiraiya said seriously. "Why not? The _thing _I was born with was the same _thing_ that killed my parents over thirteen years ago. Why should I not know about that?" She asked tearfully. "Because, it was stated by the third and fourth Hokage that you must never find out. The effects of you knowing such things may allow the beast to come out of you and create the same destruction as it had in the first time." Jiraiya said with much knowledge, hoping he wasn't going to upset her. "Now let's go shopping, shall we?" He said while getting up and picking her up off the ground. "Ok." She said emotionlessly. He sighed deeply. There's a book store that I need to go to while you're shopping so I'll be back in an hour to come and help you with the groceries." Jiraiya said deviously. "Sure you pervy hermit." Kari said intelligently, knowing which _bookstore_ he was talking about. He flinched, 'Does she really know? Ah shit.' Jiraiya thought, devastated. She shrugged and went to the produce. "I think I'll get him a papaya and an apple." Kari said quietly. She read the contents of the list she had written. _Pork loaf, tomatoes, chives, celery, wine, sake, wheat, flour, and honey_. She quickly picked up the items on her list and told the grocer to hold them for her until she got back. "Yes, ma'am." The old grocer said sweetly. She bowed her head and went off to Jiraiya's _bookstore_. She of course was allowed in any shop or establishment in Konoha so here was no different. She quickly found the old hermit glancing through a book called 'Make Out Paradise'. She grabbed one from behind him and placed it on the counter. "I would like to purchase this please, Sasshi-jin." She whispered. The man nodded. She grabbed the money out of the little coin sack from her back pocket, like she had three other times in the last two days, but of course the coin sack was heavier due to her recent payday. She handed him a five hundred. That's what she always paid him, even though it was slightly too much. She smiled and place the hand-sized book in her pocket. She said thank you to the older gentleman and stood in the doorway waiting for the pervy hermit to be finished. She cleared her throat, which quickly caught his attention. 'Damn it, she does know.' The toad sage thought to himself. "Hurry up, sensei." Kari said calmly. The Sasshi-jin looked at Jiraiya curiously. "Don't ask." The old man nodded showing he understood not to ask. He placed the books on the counter and glanced over at Kari, "What are you expecting me to pay for everything you get. Sensei, I am not a bank, you know." She stated while walking over to the bookseller. She whispered something in his ear, Jiraiya couldn't hear what. The gentleman nodded and placed the books in Jiraiya's hands. Kari smiled and walked out the door. Jiraiya shot a questioning glance at the owner of the shop. All Jiraiya received was a shrug. He quickly ran after Kari hoping she hadn't done anything irresponsible to get him free books. "What did you…"Kari cut him off by slapping him in the face. "Oww…what was that for?" He asked. She shot him a nasty glare. "You don't need to know everything sensei. Besides, you don't know much about your student. I just said I would fix the leak in his pipes of his house if he let you have the books for free…Will you please help me with the groceries?" She asked sweetly. He nodded. 'Why is she so worried about other people's homes…probably because she doesn't actually have one so she wants people who do, to have properl working houses. She's too kind hearted to be a ninja. She only uses her jutsu to repair houses, I doubt she has ever really fought an enemy before.' Jiraiya thought intently. "Hello? Wake up Jiraiya." She yelled in his face. "Sorry, kid. I'm just a bit groggy from my rough night sleep last night." He said with a yawn, while scratching his head. She took off her backpack and placed two bags into it. Handing him one bag full of vegetables. When he saw the round juicy tomatoes he blushed thinking his pervy hermit thoughts. Kari rolled her eyes. She got up and grabbed the other bag holding it in her arms. "C'mon Jiraiya." She said calmly. "I have got to go cook dinner." She whispered hoping he didn't hear her. He didn't. She quickly leapt up in the air and bounced from house to house, quickly getting back to his house with much grace. "Hurry up old man and take a shower." She yelled from the kitchen. He dropped the bag on the counter and went upstairs to do as she had commanded him to. "He is like a puppy. He listens to you when you order him to do something." She whispered. He heard a quiet giggle from his new roommate and blew it off thinking she had a visitor or something. Downstairs Kari was making a Roast pork loaf, baked with chives and freshly pounded tomatoes. On the side would be a honey loaf, wheat bread baked obviously with honey to make it sweeter and less dry. Then to drink, either wine or sake. He was in the shower for maybe around thirty minutes and had quietly crept downstairs. He was watching her make dinner. It looked delicious, 'How could she learn how to cook so well? She didn't live with anyone who could teach her.' He thought while glancing at her curves in her cute little apron. He blushed. He had fallen for a fifteen year old's body and maybe the rest of her, as well. He needed _her_ for his 'research'. "Jiraiya!" She yelled not realizing he was already downstairs. "Yeah?" He said loudly making it seem like he was upstairs. "Come here, please." She said quieter. He slowly walked in and gawked at the food. "This looks fabulous." Jiraiya said, drooling. "Thank you." She replied. "Do you want sake, or wine?" She asked simply. He pondered. "Sake, please." He said cheerfully. She put a plate of pork and bread in front of him and went to go sit down in her seat across from him. He shot up and went to pull the chair out for her. He smiled down at her. "Thank you." She whispered. He bowed his head and sat back in his chair. She sat there watching him gulp down her cooking. It made her feel proud that a man as old as he was could still act like someone her age when it came to food. She didn't eat anything because she was afraid that if she did she might bring it back up seeing as she hadn't eaten in a week. He stopped to look up at her and swallowed. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked politely. "I'm just afraid it might not stay down since I haven't eaten in in quite a while." She stated tiredly. He passed her some of the bread telling her to eat it. She refused. He walked over to her and said, "If you want to be my student then you'll have to eat a few decent meals." He said in a parental manner. She started to glance down at the floor. 'Everyone seems to care but no one seems to know how I feel. Maybe I should just do what everyone tells me instead of refusing them.' She thought empty mindedly. Jiraiya tore off a piece of bread and gently pressed it against her mouth. She opened it and began chewing the bread, and then she swallowed. Eating that one piece of bread made her realize how hungry she was and she began to slowly eat some of the pork loaf. It was so juicy and it slid right down her throat. She washed it down with a few gulps of sake. She sighed. "Better now?" He asked. She yawned, filling up her stomach after it being empty for so long, made her feel so tired. "Yeah…may I be excused?" She asked politely. "Yes, you may be excused, Kari." He said calmly. Now that she had eaten something he wasn't _as_ worried about her. Kari walked upstairs grabbed a towel from the cupboard and walked into Jiraiya's bedroom. She quickly untied her shirt and pulled it off, setting it beside her. Then she quickly took off her armor and placed it on top of her shirt. The last thing to be done, her small yet curvaceous body shimmied out of her pants and was now just wearing her under clothing. She quickly unlatched her bra and took it off. Followed by her underwear, which soon joined it on the floor. She quickly jumped into the shower turning on the hot water. She sat down to relax. She hadn't realized that she didn't shut the door fully and someone had been spying on her while she had gotten undressed. This same ero sennin was watching her soak in the shower. He had a wide smirk on his face while he was finally getting his research on his young subject. 'Finally I have her for my researching.' He thought deviously. She had fallen asleep in the shower and was woken up by a knock at the bathroom door. "_Eeep!!_" Kari squeaked. "It's ok. I was just checking to make sure you were okay." Jiraiya said calmly. "How long have I been asleep in here?" Kari asked. "I don't know. I fell asleep outside sitting on the back porch." Jiraiya said tiredly. Kari tried to get up but was so stiff she fell back down. She reached for the faucet to turn it off; the water was now running cold. She draped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower, surprised she was somehow able to manage standing with her previous tumble. She grabbed a pair of pajamas she had picked up while shopping. It had the anbu black ops marking all over it with all the anbu masks. Then she had a cute little frilly tank top that had her anbu mask on it. He gasped. The pajamas she was wearing did nothing but compliment her shape. Kari blushed at the way he was looking at her. She punched him in the stomach hoping that would make him stop staring. It did just that. He fell on the floor holding his stomach in pain. "I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could think of to make you stop staring at me. It was making me feel uncomfortable." Kari said embarrassedly. "It's okay. I just can't believe what an amazing figure you have." Jiraiya said blushing. She glared at him, and he quickly turned his head hoping she wouldn't punch him again, growing pale in the face. She grabbed his coat from the bed railing and put it on while walking out of the bedroom. He stared at her wondering where she was going. "Now that the Exams will be held again soon it isn't safe for her to go walking around outside by herself." Jiraiya said in a very maternal way, not even surprised at this point. He was mostly worried about her falling for some other ninja from another village. Meanwhile, Kari was sitting on the back porch gazing up at the stars. Jiraiya was standing in the doorway watching the young anbu stargazing. The moonlight created a silhouette over her head, making her seem almost angelic. He shook his head and walked over to her and sat on the pavement next to her. "I just love looking at the stars at night. It reminds me of when my parents were still alive. I wonder if they're proud of me for being an Anbu Black Op. Everyone else seems to be proud of me for not turning out like my brother. Gaara. I was adopted into his family when I was young so at the time it was as if I had two families. But when my family died, my new family was afraid I would become evil like Gaara seemed to be. But I just wanted him to be happy. Never once did he smile for me. He was actually a kind kid but no one gave him a chance to be their friend after he killed his mother and father." Kari said, she talked about her and Gaara's lives as if they were two similar and farmiliar people to Jiraiya. "Why do you show him such compassion when he killed your closest thing to family?" Jiraiya asked curiously. "Because he did not actually kill his parents. He was overcome by a demon much like the Kyuubi except it's name is Shukaku. This _thing_, took control over Gaara's body and _that thing_ is what killed them. Not Gaara." Kari said with tears surfacing at her eyes. "I've lost two families. No one can say they know how it feels…no one except me. My fate has told me I am destined not to have a family, nor shall I be destined to have any form of parents." She said timidly. She put her head in her hands and leaned against Jiraiya, afraid she might fall over. 'She is so torn up about what has happened in her life. I think she actually feels comfortable around me. That wasn't what was supposed to happen, though. Damn it, but oh well. It's best for her to let go of her emotions now than later.' Jiraiya thought intently. She had finally fallen asleep after crying for quite a while. Her eyes were puffy and red afterwards, due to the extended moment of crying. He carried her upstairs bridal style, trying carefully to not wake her up. He felt like a father but wanted her like the rest of the men in the villages she has visited. She was a highly desired woman for her age and many men wanted her. But yet, she held strong and denied every guy who had asked her. Now he had a chance to be with someone who all the other men would be jealous of him for. He didn't know anymore if he should use her for research or if he should use her in general. He liked looking at women's bodies but this one was different. He couldn't do it anymore to her. He felt like she was his kid and he couldn't feel that way about his kid. That felt perverted and wrong, even to him. 'Maybe when she is older.' Jiraiya thought to himself. He placed Kari on his bed and walked downstairs to the living room to sleep on the couch. It felt uncomfortable to even look at her now. Jiraiya had somehow become mature by living with a fifteen year old who was the most mature young woman in any rivaling village. He was amazed at how caring she was for everyone else, even when they have been terrible towards her. He had to talk to the Hokage before sunrise. Jiraiya decided he should just leave now so he wouldn't worry Kari. He hadn't realized she was awake and was planning on doing the same. But first she would be visiting a bar or two for some sake. She was wearing her anbu black op uniform to attempt at blending in, it was white with strips of black down the sides. She opened the window and leapt down to the ground landing softly and jumped back up to close the window, swiftly placing on her anbu mask. She quickly sped through the village until she showed up at the spa house. She felt like this would be a better time than ever to pamper herself since she was now practically living with a 50 some odd, year old perverted hermit. She entered the bathhouse casually and took off her mask. "My, you're out late, Miss Mitsukai. What brings you here so late?" Kitsune asked. She knew he worked here in late afternoon. "I just felt like pampering myself for once since I'm staying at the perverted hermit's house." Kari said briskly. He nodded. He led her to her reserved changing room and let her change in piece. It had a beautiful view of the village. It showed the tops of homes and the beautiful trees that filled the sky, slightly hiding the moon. She sighed at the breathless sight and began to dispose of her clothing until later. She wrapped a silky aqua coloured towel around herself and walked out of the changing room into the sauna. She felt so relaxed and laid on a mat covered table to wait for a massage. Shortly after Kitsune walked in with a bottle of lotion in hand. He always chose to be the one to give Kari her massage. She felt uncomfortable around most men because they desired her like an object, besides the fact that she was very self-conscious. He squirted some of the lotion onto his hands and began firmly rubbing her back, attempting to grab her melons. She growled and he moved his hands again to her back. She sighed at the relief of being able to relax for the first time in days. "You're very tense Miss Mitsukai, what has gotten you this way?" Kitsune asked cooingly. She ignored his tone and replied simply, "I've been thinking about my past too much…that's all." She said with a deep sigh as he began rubbing her thighs. From all the running around she had been doing lately her leg muscles were very tight.


	3. Innocence may lead to trauma

Kitsune was enjoying rubbing her legs because soon he would be able to work on her butt. He slowly began working his way back up but luckily she had already fallen asleep. So he began firmly rubbing each cheek, enjoying every movement. He wanted to claim her so no other guy could have her. But he had enough will power to control his manly urges. He was twenty and wanted to have sex with a fourteen year old for the joy of being in her well-formed body. His member began growing and he was trying to keep from thrusting it into her but fortunately it was still sealed inside his pants. He could hardly control his need for this, he had been holding himself back for several years. He stopped massaging her and walked outside to gather his thoughts. He wanted more than anything else, to thrust inside and break her. But he knew he wouldn't be looked at the same by the rest of the village unless she wanted him to. Then he could ride her until he couldn't keep himself together any longer. He drank a glass of sake to calm himself down and walked back inside. Meanwhile, instead of going to the Hokage to see the Hokage he decided to brush up on some of his research by going to the bathhouse. He sneaked in from the back as usual and peeped inside and found Kari asleep on the massaging table. The towel looked ruffled around her butt but no one was in sight, telling him they were trying to rape her but backed out. He felt so sorry for the young girl because earlier that week he was one of those men. He quietly walked over to her sleeping form, "Hey, you. What are you doing in here?" Kitsune asked. "Oh. So it was you who was trying to break her, was it?" Jiraiya asked, darkly. "I…I don't…know what you're talking about…Jiraiya." Kitsune stuttered. Jiraiya cocked a brow. "I can't believe you were trying to take advantage of a fifteen year old. Even I haven't sunk that low. Kitsune, you're pathetic." Jiraiya said fiercely. He picked up the young girl and walked out of the bathhouse. "You won't be getting paid by her. Wait, where is her dressing room?" Jiraiya asked. Kitsune pointed to a large door, made of a mahogany wood. Kitsune walked over to the room and unlocked it. Jiraiya sat Kari up on a bench outside the room and began gathering her anbu black op suit. He glared at Kitsune. Jiraiya had no intention of letting this slide. He would make Kitsune, suffer for what he had almost done to her. He gathered her clothing and put them in a silk woven bag. He walked back out into the hallway to find that Kitsune was gone. This time the top of Kari's towel was ruffled. Jiraiya growled again.

He picked up his young roommate, like he was carrying a newborn child. He did his best not to wake her and he wouldn't tell her what almost took place tonight. He hurried home and discovered his house had been broken into. He figured whoever it was must have been from an enemy village and was coming to capture Kari. They must have heard that she had been staying at his house. Nothing was missing, just thrown around and Jiraiya discovered a note on his window ceil. It read, _"Bring her to the outskirts of the Leaf village and we shall take her back. If you do not fulfill this demand we will punish your pathetic little village. Meet us outside Konoha village walls at sunrise tomorrow. Make sure you have brought her." _Jiraiya had to wake her up now. Sunrise was in less than an hour. "Kari. Kari wake up. I need to take you somewhere." Jiraiya said while shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Hmm? What's going on?" Kari asked groggily. Jiraiya handed her the note. Her eyes got big and she leaned against him for comfort. "You have to get dressed if we are to protect this village and fight off these invaders." Jiraiya said flatly, but with much concern in his voice. "_Sand village?… _Why do they want me so bad?" Kari asked worriedly 'Has something happened to Gaara?' She asked herself. "You're positive this is the Sand village?" Jiraiya asked worriedly. If they still had that Gaara kid they could do more than damage this village. They could lose many lives just for the sake of one. "I'm positive. They are the only village, who would write like this. It's…it's written in blood." Kari said not able to hold back a shudder. Jiraiya handed her, her clothes. She nodded and walked up to the bathroom in his room to change. He heard her scream. He quickly ran upstairs. "What is it?" He asked worriedly, thinking one of the men who had written the letter and thrashed his house was taking her by force. "Ga…Gaara?" She whispered. A boy with blood red hair lay in front of the young anbu. He was surrounded by sand. "Gaara, are you okay?" Kari asked worriedly. This kid had once been her best friend and her brother, now he was attacking the village to get her back. She picked the Sand ninja up and sat him in her lap, realizing she wasn't wearing real clothes she propped him up against the wall. She walked back into the bathroom in a hurry and quickly used her chakra to switch out the towel with her clothes. She opened the door to see Gaara standing and trying to attack Jiraiya. "Gaara, stop it. What are you doing?" Kari wailed. She ran over to the young man with the gourd on his back, blocking the attack thrown at Jiraiya. Jiraiya just stared at her in amazement. She had jumped in front of him to stop a deadly attack that was launched at him. She was so caring for everyone, she wouldn't allow anyone to die on her account. "Gaara, please…stop this." Kari said out of breath as she fell to the ground. Jiraiya just stood there in shock. This was the first time he had ever seen her wounded. He didn't like thought of seeing it. She was strong willed, spirited, and minded. She had the physical strength to match. But there she was one the ground defeated by her own friend, who had at a time, been her brother. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I wasn't there to help you. I…I was too distraught by the fact that I had had two families and then I didn't have any." Kari said exhaustedly, while trying to crawl over to her old friend. "If I must go to the Sand village to protect my home and you, then I shall go. I can't see all these people perish because I was too afraid to go back to the land of my second family." Kari said while she tried to sit up next to Gaara, against his feet. She hugged his legs hoping he would stop. "Gaara, don't let Shukaku control you. Please, stop attacking Jiraiya. He was merely providing me with a home. Don't attack him for something like that. Please, just be the Gaara I have always been friends with. I can't take the weight of knowing you won't forgive me, please!!" Kari said sobbingly. Gaara fell to his knees. "I…I'm sorry Kari. For taking your only family away. After you had already lost your parents." Gaara said, somewhat sadly, but practically with no emotion. "You're wrong, Gaara. It wasn't just my family you took away. You took away your own family. But it wasn't actually you doing it. It was Shukaku. He controlled you like a puppet because you were too young to control him. Please don't let him take control of you again." Kari said, putting her face into his chest, crying. Jiraiya just stood there speechless. 'She was the only person that could get through to this monster. He would only open up to her. Does she always have this sort of impact on people?' Jiraiya asked himself. "C'mon you two, we need to get out of here quickly. Gaara, was it, you lead the way to the meeting point." Jiraiya said coarsely. While realizing Kari was holding Gaara's hand. They swiftly began leaping through the trees of Konoha. The two young ninja were too fast to allow Jiraiya to keep up.

_'If I must go to the Sand village to protect my home and you, then I shall go. I can't see all these people perish because I was too afraid to go back to the land of my second family'_ Jiraiya was recapping everything that had just been said in his house. She cared for this boy so dearly. The other night she had talked about him, saying she had to protect him from the ninja that discriminated him because of Shukaku, which had been sealed inside of him. How it wasn't Gaara's fault, that he had killed his parents because he had been under Shukaku's control. She cared for this Gaara kid because no one else would, and because they had once been like family. Jiraiya felt uneasy about this whole situation. Finally, he had caught up with the two of them and whispered into Kari's ear, "If anything happens here that wasn't agreed on you come back and help us out. Understand?" He said forcefully. "Yes, sensei. I'll consider this my first mission. Possibly even my last. I'm sorry sensei." Kari said briskly. She walked forward with Gaara still holding her hand. Jiraiya followed out into the open forest where the letter said they would meet. "Good, I see you've brought her. Now, Sand ninja ATTACK!!" A fierce voice called from the trees. "Please, NOOO!!" Kari said before getting struck in the back of the head. This was a typical move when a medical ninja tried to knock you out but Kari had expected this and had learned a way to avoid the effects, though not entirely. She flashed out behind her and had knocked a ninja straight in his back. "STOP!!" She wailed. Every attacking ninja stopped in there tracks. "I have come of my own free will. DO NOT ATTACK THIS VILLAGE!!" Kari said fiercely. The Sand ninja jumped back down to the forest floor and surrounded the young anbu black op. They didn't know that that was her new title in the village. "You can have me, as long as you do not attack the Leaf village. I will not see my comrades perish because of your desire to have me. I am not an Anbu Black Op because I've laid around. I have fought for my village and I will die for my village. Because that is my ninja way." Kari said boldly. The men laughed. "You're an Anbu Black Op? They must be real desperate in the Leaf village. You're only a mere fourteen." The men yowled. Kari had finally lost her temper. A glow of red surrounded her. She began changing into the form of am extremely large badger. "Onikouryaku!!" one of the men yelled. Her demon was well known in the Sand village because she had been born there but was a Leaf ninja by blood. They had sealed the beast in her mother, not knowing she was bearing a child. So instead of the demon devouring the mother it became imprisoned in the young girl. "I see you remember my little friend, do you? Is it not because you sealed it within my mother before I was born? But instead I became his capsule. Too bad for you because now that you have tried and betrayed my village I will unleash his devastating power onto you. But I can easily control him. He hasn't ever controlled me and never shall." She said as she performed the five prong seal hand signs and pressed her hand against her neck. She no longer held the demon form but still controlled it like her own gigantic puppet. "Now we shall see who is pathetic." She said. "Onikouryaku, attack them all except for the hermit and Gaara." Kari instructed. Before falling off of his shoulder from exhaustion Jiraiya jumped to save her but was beaten by the boy with the gourd. Sand poured out of the gourd and formed a hand to catch her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and walked off of the hand formed sand. It quickly disappeared back into the gourd and Gaara put the cork on it to stop it from letting itself out. She leaned on him as he had done with her. She could hardly hold herself up and decided she would just lie on the ground. "No, Kari. You mustn't sleep. If you sleep now Onikouryaku may not follow your orders and destroy the leaf village." Gaara said flatly. "Ok. But I think they've had enough. Onikouryaku, return to me and leave the measly ninja be." She performed yet another sealing hand sign and pressed it against her neck causing the monster to turn into a glow of red and surged back into her body. She was tossed back by the force. She quickly stood up, wobbling on the way up and shouted, "Now do you see the true strength of this young Anbu Black Op? My village is not desperate but has chosen someone they thought worthy of the title of Anbu." Kari said proudly, hissing at the pain in her neck of resealing her inner demon. Markings began forming around her neck showing that she had sealed him properly. She fell backwards onto her butt right in front of Jiraiya's feet. "I don't see why you need me to be your teacher. You performed the five prong seal perfectly." Jiraiya said flatly. Kari picked herself back up and dusted herself off, without saying a word and walked over to Gaara checking to see if he was okay. Jiraiya had seen the scariest side of her and wondered how many faces there were to this one frame. She walked back up to Jiraiya and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you for giving me a temporary home sensei. I'll do my best to keep in touch, but they may figure that out and prevent it." Kari whispered. She hugged him and walked back over to Gaara waving before they sped away through the trees. She gripped Gaara's hand tightly as they leapt quickly from tree to tree. She would miss her home more than anything but knew she was leaving in order to protect her comrades. Meanwhile, Jiraiya was making his way back to Akutopi pub. "Get me a keg of sake, _Kitsune._" Jiraiya said with an edge. "Why the long face, you perverted hermit?" Kitsune asked with just as sharp an edge as Jiraiya. "They took her from the village, they were going to kill you all because they thought we had forced her to go. She has saved us all." Jiraiya said not referring to whom he was talking about. "Who, Kari?" Kitsune asked with worry, and edge in his tone. "Yes, Kari. The one you tried to rape. She saved your sorry excuse for a life. She saved our whole village knowing she'll lose her life in doing so." Jiraiya said flatly. When Jiraiya said that one word every man in the pub turned to look at Kitsune. "How dare you. She is only fourteen, and our best ninja." The men growled. Kitsune walked to the back cellar of the pub and told Hebi to serve them instead. When Hebi walked out all of his costumers were surrounding the door, waiting for Kitsune to come back out. "What's all the ruckus guys?" Hebi asked timidly. "Your partner over there tried to rape Miss. Mitsukai." The men yelled. "He tried to do what?" Hebi asked, surprised by what he heard. Hebi unlocked the cellar and said, "You can have the scoundrel, men." The men swarmed in trying to attack Kitsune with fists, broken glass and stools. Jiraiya just waited patiently at his usual spot waiting to be served. "What may I do you for?" Hebi asked the troubled man. "Get me a keg of sake... The Sand ninja took Kari away. They were going to attack you all, possibly kill you. But she yelled at them and flailed shouting at them to not harm you people or the village. She went willingly so she could save you all. Even though she knew she wouldn't ever be back in our village alive again." Jiraiya said depressed. Hebi came back with the keg and placed it by Jiraiya's feet. "You must be proud to have her as your student. She already has learned the way of a true shinobi and is proving that she will do whatever it takes to protect her comrades." Hebi said thoughtfully. "Yeah, very proud of her. Kitsune had been working at the bathhouse when he tried to violate her. I had taken her home or rather to her temporary home and I had found my home thrashed by the Sand ninja. Her brother Gaara was in my bedroom barely alive." Jiraiya said. "She had two families when she had had become friends with him. Her actual parents and also his parents who had practically adopted her in. When he had killed his parents all they had were each other. She had stayed up late the other night telling me this. I think she knew that they were coming for her." Jiraiya finished not able to even drink his sake. "Jiraiya, if you're this worried about her then why don't you go find her?" Hebi asked, worried for the sannin. "Because, if I do, our whole village will be endangered." Jiraiya said stubbornly, even though he wanted to do nothing else but going and getting her back. But he had to stay and protect his village instead of risking many lives for the sake of saving one. Many lives would be lost if he tried to go save her and that was not an option. Kari wouldn't want them to be killed because then all she had done would have been in vein. He shook his head remembering where he was. "Jiraiya, are you gonna be okay without her?" Hebi asked. "I don't know at this point. I'm not who I was since I've met her. I don't think of women the way I used to after seeing how strong this young girl could be." Jiraiya said troublesomely. "You should tell Tsunade what has happened." Hebi advised. "She already knows. She has the Hokage's orb of sight…thing that allows her to see what's going on. She knows that Kari is gone." Jiraiya said dully, losing all his focus. "I'll have to come back for my sake later." Jiraiya said as he sped out of the pub.

Meanwhile Kari had arrived with Gaara at the sound village where she had grown up. "It looks so similar to back then." Kari whispered to herself. "It isn't though. I must take you to the Kazekage." Gaara said angrily. Kari noticed something was troubling him but she didn't know what. He grabbed her wrist firmly, his hand shaking slightly. "Kaze…" Gaara was cut off. "Come in. It is her I must speak with, not you Sabaku no Gaara." The firm voice ordered. "No. Either he comes with me or I don't come at all." Kari demanded. "Very well." The Kazekage agreed. The two young ninja walked inside the room. "Sit." The Kazekage ordered. Kari sat without question not wanting for him to turn on her village. "What is it you want from me?" Kari asked feebly. "Oh…I just desire you. You are quite rare and many a man are out for you. So I decided I'd beat them to it." The Kazekage hissed. Kari shivered and hid behind Gaara. "Why is it I am so appealing to you perverted old men?" Kari asked the village leader. "Because you have all the right curves in all the right places and are so well developed for your age." The Kazekage said from behind his shadowy shades. Kari was afraid of this man. She didn't know who it was but she was deathly afraid of him. She wrapped her arms around Gaara's waist hugging his back for comfort out of sheer fright. Gaara felt uncomfortable with her hugging him like that, but her situation was something that even he was scared about. Gaara turned around so she would be leaning on his chest. "I'll do whatever it takes for him not to do…_this_." Gaara gulped. Kari squeezed him tighter as the man came out of the shadows and removed his kage hat. She looked up at the man terrified. "Orochi…" She couldn't finish her statement because of her pure fear of this man. "What? Orochimaru is my Kazekage?" Gaara asked surprised. "Yesss. I killed your beloved Kazekage. Are going to try and kill me now?" Orochimaru hissed. "No. Then you'll try and take Kari Mitsukai away and take _her_. I will not allow it." Gaara wailed. Kari felt stronger hearing him say he would protect her. The guards had heard what had been said and quickly ran to inform the Sand ninja. Soon after the ninja were back at the Kazekage tent and barged in to see Kari releasing all of her chakra to create a large blow that should easily kill the imposter. Gaara stood behind her in amazement as she flew backward into him. Orochimaru flew against the wall and fell to the ground. They cheered at the sight of the defeated imposter and looked at the battered young woman who had easily defeated him. She was exhausted, so Gaara got up and out her on his back to piggyback her around. She gave him a kiss on the cheek to say thank you before going unconscious. The ninja were quiet trying not to wake their savior. She was so meek but so strong at the same time. They carried her to their village inn allowing her to get some rest. "Just in case Orochimaru isn't finished off, Gaara, you will stay in the room and guard her. Understood?" His sensei ordered. "Yes, sir." Gaara said sympathetically. This girl had helped him all through his life making sure he was safe and that no one was discriminating him because of Shukaku being sealed inside him, when no one remembered she had Shukaku's brother sealed inside her. She woke up shortly after being placed in the inn and had heard what went between Gaara and his sensei. She looked up at his worried face and knew what he was thinking about. She sat up and he turned to face her immediately. "You shouldn't get up." He growled. Kari flinched at his sudden anger. His eyes became scared. "I'm sorry. I just can't help but think how you always protect me. It makes me feel weak for not being able to protect myself or you." Gaara said flatly. "No, you're wrong again Gaara. You protected me today. What you said about not letting him…you know…to me gave me the strength I needed to overcome my fear of him and defeat him." Kari said smiling. Gaara sat on her bed hanging his head. "Stop it. Why are you so unhappy?" Kari asked sadly. "Because, you shouldn't be here. You should be in Konoha. Orochimaru was our Kazekage and he ordered us to get you, but we didn't know it was Orochimaru." Gaara said frustratedly. "It wasn't your village's fault. He tricked you and killed your real Kazekage." Kari said, trying to lift his spirits. "I know but whenever our Kazekage is beaten or killed the person that beat him takes the title of Kazekage…Which means you are our new Kazekage." Gaara said, somewhat cheering up at the thought of her staying her to be the Kazekage. Kari's glance fell. "I can't be a kage…nor can I be your Kazekage. I'm only fourteen and I don't know how to lead a village." Kari said laying her head on his lap. He felt a little awkward with her head being right there but ignored the intense urges and thoughts easily. Kari was still very exhausted and now so was Gaara. He leaned against the wall and propped her on his legs so they could both be comfortable.

Kari woke up, still with her head on her friend's lap. He was sleeping peacefully and looked adorable as he usually did when he was asleep. Her stomach growled, making her realize she was still hungry. She slowly lifted her head off of his lap trying her best not to wake him up and walked outside into the hallway. Luckily, for her she still remembered how to get around. She walked down the corridor and found the stairs. She remembered she had left her and Gaara's teddy bears under one of the planks in the stairs. She lifted up the plank she had marked and found them still there the way she had left them. She walked back up the stairs to the room she had stayed in and walked back in to a still sleeping Gaara. She lightly lifted his arm and placed underneath it his old teddy bear. Then she kissed his forehead, which made him open his eyes. "What? You found them?" Gaara asked. Kari nodded. "I remembered putting them under a plank in the stairs and said, 'At least they'll always be together forever.' So I picked up the plank and they were still there the way I left them." Kari said sweetly. She handed him her teddy bear and held out her hand for his. "This way we'll always have a piece of each other no matter where we go." She said sweetly remembering her childhood when her parents said they had to go back to Konoha. She had been utterly devastated. She shook her head to relieve her mind of her dead parents. She snuggled his teddy bear. "It still smells like you even after all this time." Kari said sheepishly. He gently placed hers in his pocket because that was the safest place to put it.


	4. A broken soul may be far from fixeable

Kari held his hand this time blushing and guided him to the kitchen. Her stomach growled again. She blushed even more. Then his stomach growled and they began to laugh hysterically. "I'm sorry I never came back to visit you." Kari said sadly. "It wasn't your fault. You had too much on your plate. Speaking of which, I'm starving." Gaara said excitedly. They entered the kitchen surprised so many people were already awake. "Morning sleepy heads." Gaara's sensei said happily. This was probably the first time he had ever been or seemed happy in his life. "Morning." Kari said simply. She picked a spot where they could eat and pulled out Gaara's chair for him to sit in. He stood waiting for her to sit down and wanted to act like a gentleman and push her seat in. There was a vast selection of foods. Kari picked out what she wanted and passed the rest of the food to Gaara. He filled two or three plates full of food. "Wow. You sure you're gonna eat all that?" Kari asked with her mouth agape. "Yeah. I haven't eaten since the middle of yesterday. I'm hungry and besides I'm still growing." Gaara said before scarfing down his food. Kari shrugged, she was too hungry to worry about it. She ate until she couldn't eat anymore. She ate two plates worth of food and remembered she hadn't eaten for two days. She hadn't eaten since she was with Jiraiya sensei. She closed her eyes fighting to hold back tears. She was emotional because of leaving her home by force but now that she supposedly beat Orochimaru she could return home. But they said this was her home now. She was their Kazekage. "Teach…I need to discuss something with you." Kari said quietly. Gaara looked at her curiously. She shook her head, informing him that he shouldn't ask. He nodded. She walked up to the teacher and began whispering in his ear. "If we can find where the old Kazekage is, he may not actually be dead. If I can find him I will declare him your Kazekage once again, understood?" Kari explained. "Yes, Miss Mitsukai." The _gentleman_ stated. She motioned for Gaara to come over to her. "We need to go find your real Kazekage and avoid Orochimaru at all costs." Kari said seriously. Gaara hadn't seen her this serious in years. She was determined to find the real Kazekage whether she died doing so or not. She just wanted to try and get back home.

Gaara nodded. "Where is the most secretive place in this village, Gaara?" Kari asked figuring that's where the older man would be. "Just up this way." He said pointing to a thorn vine forest with several barriers of sand. "Okay. Kazekage!! Kazekage where are you?" Kari yelled. They began walking into the dangerous sand forest. "Kazekage…Kazeka-ahhh." Kari yelled before tripping and seeing the man they had been looking for. She crawled over to him hoping he wouldn't be the stingy old man he always was. "Kazekage. Are you alright?" Kari asked worriedly. "Kari? What? Why are you here again? How long has it been since you left?" The Kazekage asked confusedly. "Yes, it's me. It's been about probably…eight years Kazekage. Which means, Oroch…" Kari couldn't finish at the thought of the sannin. He had wanted to claim her as his toy and play with her because her body was desirable. "He...He must have beaten you at least a year ago in order to have been the Kazekage before he had attacked the Leaf village." Kari said quietly afraid of the third Hokage's student. "He attacked your village?" the Kazekage asked disturbed. Kari nodded. "How is the village doing now?" The Sand village leader asked. "I have just recently repaired the damage to the homes and to the barrier, sir." Kari said politely. "I have beaten Orochimaru and have been deemed as the leader of your village." She said sadly. "I see. Then why did you come searching for me?" The old leader asked, hurt. "Because I am too young to fulfill the role of leader of such a village. Or any village for that matter. Besides, no matter how much I care about this village it still isn't my home. That's why I wanted to redeem your title as Kazekage." Kari said hurt, she had wanted to stay with her so-called brother but she couldn't leave her village for him. Konoha needed her and she wanted to be with her sensei and friends. She turned around to the chuunin. "I'm sorry Gaara but I have to go home, home to Konoha." Kari said sadly. "I'm sorry I've made it so hard on you, for you to leave." He replied sadly. "I will always have your…" Kari broke off her sentence as she brought out his childhood teddy bear. He took hers from his pocket. It had a purple eye signifying her special technique. His had red hair and beautiful green eyes. She smiled. He blushed. "Kazekage you must come with us back to the Sand village." She said calmly, embarrassed that he had seen them holding each other's teddy bear. The Kazekage nodded. They swiftly made their way back to the village. Everyone was running around frantically. Then they heard a sinister laugh. "Orochi…NOOO!!" Kari realized the evil man was terrorizing the village in search of her. "Stop this at once Orochi…" She couldn't say his name it was just too disgusting to say. "He stopped in his tracks realizing his prey had finally come out. "Ku-ku-ku. Oh, how I've waited for thee." Orochimaru said in a twisted, seductive tone. He traveled down his snake in front of the young anbu. "Stop destroying this village. If you want me, you can have me as long as you don't harm anyone." Kari said, defeated. Orochimaru hissed with pleasure. "Only if you say my name, then I shall spare this measly village." Orochimaru cooed. "Oro…Oro…Orochi…maru…" Kari stuttered with fear evident in her voice. "Good. Now come." Orochimaru ordered. She looked back at Gaara in terror. He was trying to get to her but Orochimaru was taking her away on his demon snake. "Gaara!!" She yelled. She was kicking and flailing trying to get back to her dear friend, which just seemed to arouse Orochimaru more. She felt his member against her back and began trying to get away from it. "Shhh…you will soon have them in you." Orochimaru said calmly, he had finally gained his prize that he had desired for so long. Kari began to cry, wishing the one that would be inside of her would be Gaara or Jiraiya. She laughed in her head at the thought of either of them in her. Orochimaru's long tongue reached down to her face and began licking her tears. He hissed in enjoyment as Kari cringed, the feeling of his tongue anywhere on her made her feel uneasy. Meanwhile, in Konoha everyone began to panic as they saw the giant snake that had once terrorized their village. It was close enough for them to see who was riding on its head. The snake was gaining distance from the sand village fast. "Kari!!" Jiraiya exclaimed. He saw her frightened form in Orochimaru's arms. "No. He of all people will not have her." He said defiantly. He was the one that should have her not Orochimaru. "Help!!" Kari yelled frightfully. "Don't worry, Kari, I'm c'mon. My poor student." Jiraiya said totally out of character. She was kicking and screaming still causing Orochimaru to become aroused with her. Her flawless body moving in his arms only gave him more of the satisfying desires he wanted. Suddenly they saw a blur of white behind them. 'Jiraiya you fool. By the time you finally catch up with us I'll have already used her to my desires.' Orochimaru thought to himself. "Jiraiya-sensei!!!" Kari yelled. "Sensei, huh? This is even more delightful." Orochimaru said deviously. "No. Leave my sensei alone. Jiraiya, No!! Go away!!" Kari began yelling. Jiraiya heard the fear in her voice even from the distance he was at the all of a sudden he was running beside the Gaara kid. "You know what's going on don't you kid?" Jiraiya asked worriedly. "DON'T CALL ME KID!! Why does she matter to you anyways?" Gaara asked short temperedly. "Because she is my student and I feel bonded to her. She is also my comrade and I will not let Orochimaru do harm her." Jiraiya said truthfully. Gaara's eyes showed sympathy for once. "Yes, I know what he's planning. He plans to…you know... He wants to do as he pleases, then use her percfect body and She knows that Orochimaru her power to take over every village. She gave up on protecting herself for our village, for all most likely kill her before she is ever able to recover from this ordeal, though that's obviously not his idea. She is once again putting herself in danger for me and my village." Gaara said bitterly. "She found out about what he had done…to the Kazekage didn't she?" Jiraiya asked. "Yes. Orochimaru had defeated our previous Kazekage and had become our new. But since Kari had defeated Orochimaru she became Kazekage but knew she wouldn't be able to leave you or her home. So she told me to come with her and find our true Kazekage." Gaara was very upset at the thought of losing his friend and crush to a perverted old man. But knew that it was what Kari wanted. "I'm sorry, ki…Gaara. But she has a large role in our village and she has done nothing below our expectations of her. She cares for you deeply. She has to be heart broken at the thought of having to choose her village's safety over you. She had stayed up late one night telling me everything she knew about you and how she had fought to protect you when you two were young. She told me how she had almost been killed because she didn't want you to be hurt. She loves you Gaara, it is obvious." Jiraiya said emotionlessly, trying to not let his own feelings show for the young female anbu. Gaara smiled. "All the more reason I should save her. But he's probably got her undressed by now." Gaara said disgustedly. Jiraiya and Gaara shivered at the thought of Orochimaru breaking their crush. They began speeding up and didn't share another word until they had arrived at the spot where Orochimaru had unsummoned his beast. While the two male ninja were trying to find them, Orochimaru had Kari cuffed down to the floor and was using his tongue to rip off her clothes. She was cringing underneath him. He was enjoying every shake and shiver of her curvy body. He began exploring her body with his long snakey tongue. She squealed and shivered as he sat on top of her. His member was wriggling on top of her stomach. She was terrified of this man, if you could even call him a man. She quivered and shivered under him with every swift movement of his tongue. "Oh my dear you taste so delicious. Just let me claim you now." Orochimaru cooed inhaling his tongue to draw it back into his evil grinning mouth. "No. I will not be claimed by the likes of you. I belong to Jiraiya and Gaara. Not some deranged rogue ninja. You killed your own mentor. Why would I want to be your's for the taking?" Kari growled defiantly. "You won't be so strong willed after I tear you apart on the inside. He undid his clothing relieving his member of its disguise. She whimpered at the sight of the long pale serpent. "You will enjoy it when it is in you." Orochimaru said seductively. She shook her head when she realized he was placing it in her mouth. Since she was pinned down underneath his weight he used his hands to open her mouth receiving a fierce bite for doing so but he saw his chance and shoved his rod into her mouth allowing it to snake its way around. The smell of saline was fresh and crisp. "They won't be able to save you…" Orochimaru was cut off when Jiraiya and Gaara barged into the room. They were horrified by the sight that was before them. They saw a young frail girl underneath the conniving sannin. He had a look of pleasure on his face. "She can't scream for you. She doesn't want you two anymore. She told me so herself." Kari tried to shake her head but Orochimaru put more force on her neck. Causing her to go still. "If she wants you so bad, Orochimaru, then why does she look so terrified and why is she crying?" Jiraiya asked coldly. "She is just surprised by my large friend and those tears are of joy and excitement." Orochimaru fibbed cunningly. "She would never want a monster like you and you know it, Orochimaru. That's why you are trying to rape her, you sick bastard." Gaara yowled. Jiraiya hadn't realized that the sand ninja had felt so much for his student. Jiraiya whispered into Gaara's ear, "We can attack him at the same time, you go for his head and I'll aim for his chest. As long as his_…_doesn't touch me I'll be alright." Jiraiya said softly so Orochimaru wouldn't have a clue. They nodded to each other and went for their targeted spots. Jiraiya had to go for his neck in order to avoid Orochimaru's aching appendage. Gaara used his sand to gain a well-aimed blow to Orochimaru's head but Orochimaru went flying against the wall with an unconscious Kari in his arms. Gaara ran over to get his friend out of the evil _things_ grasp. He quickly ran back to Jiraiya's side with his friend curled up in his arms. Orochimaru then fell to the ground with a loud "thump!" Orochimaru was now bloodied up pretty nicely and was most likely dead.

The two male ninja ran out of the building as quickly as their legs would carry them not wanting to find out if Orochimaru was still alive or not. Kari was clinging onto Gaara as if she was afraid. But she was unconscious, what could she be thinking. "No. Leave me alone…oh my…" Kari was whispering in terror. "She must be reliving what Orochimaru had almost done to her." Gaara said worriedly. "We need to get her somewhere safe and get her some new clothes." Jiraiya said seriously. The seriousness in his voice was like nothing Gaara had heard before. Gaara nodded. He was afraid for his friend. He didn't know exactly what she had gone through but it couldn't have been very enjoyable. He adjusted his hold on her making her settle down as she realized where she was. She sighed glad her trauma was over. "Gaara…Jiraiya…thank…you!!" Kari whispered. They both looked down at the trembling young Leaf nin. She was still shaken up about today's earlier events. He held her tighter afraid for her, afraid he might drop her. They quickened their pace back to Konoha. It was well after midnight by the time they got to their destination.

Jiraiya opened his front door allowing the two young ninja inside. "I'll get her pajamas from upstairs. Just make sure she is warm until I'm back." Jiraiya said forcefully. Gaara just looked down at her in response. "Kari, wake up. We're back at Jiraiya's place." Gaara whispered. "We…we are? What time is it?" Kari asked groggily. "Well after midnight." Gaara replied softly. She looked up at him then placed her head back against his chest. She was so afraid that Orochimaru would come for her. She didn't want the village or her friends to be harmed, but she didn't want herself to be harmed either. She clenched his shirt in her hands, which caught Gaara's attention. He held her closely. She was like a sister to him, but he cared for her differently then he would a sister. Jiraiya finally came back down with her anbu styled pajamas. Gaara still couldn't believe she was an Anbu Black Op at such a young age. Gaara took the pajamas and asked Jiraiya where his bedroom was. Jiraiya pointed up the stairs. Gaara nodded and carried his bundle up the stairs to the bedroom. When he got in there he realized the bedroom was still pretty thrashed from when his village had come in search of Kari under Orochimaru's orders. The bed had been replaced though. He placed her sitting up on the bed and asked her if she needed help getting dressed "Yeah, I'm just too scared to move." Kari whispered frightened. Gaara sat her up and told her to lift up her arms she refused. He closed his eyes and asked her again to lift her arms. But he realized she didn't have her bra on yet. He looked at the pile of clothes and found it. He turned around to face her and quickly closed his eyes. He placed her arms through the straps and walked behind her to latch it. Then he grabbed her shirt and slid it down her arms and put her head in the neckpiece. He asked her if she would put on her own underwear and she nodded. He made sure he was turned around because he was too embarrassed to look. She slid them on and tapped his back asking for her pants. He quickly handed them to her. His face was a bright shade of red when he looked at her to hand her the pants. She giggled. She was the same shade of red. He laughed. They were both embarrassed because she needed help getting dressed. She quickly slid into her pants and hugged him from behind. He turned around and picked her up to hold her the way he had been carrying her home. "If you guys hadn't come I would be long gone. Thank you!" Kari whispered sweetly. She hated thinking about it but the fact that the two men she cared for most had came before she had been killed, or worse, was a great relief. Gaara just looked down at her and smiled, a very large, deeply meaningful smile. He had actually smiled.

He carried her down the stairs and set her on the couch. "What do you have to eat around here, Jiraiya?" Gaara asked hungrily. Kari sat up and tried to stand but she fell back over against Gaara. She sighed. He helped her stand up having her lean against him for support. She didn't like to depend on people. But Gaara was probably the only person she could depend on. She shuffled her feet making her way to the kitchen and pointed towards Jiraiya's fridge. She felt like making breakfast even though it was now only around two or three in the morning. He opened the fridge and she grabbed the eggs. She told him to take her to the cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. He carefully helped her shuffle over to the cupboard allowing her to grab flour and other cooking ingredients. She tried to lift herself up to sit on the counter but fell onto the floor before either guy could reach her. Jiraiya had never seen her seem so frail. It made him feel very uncomfortable. She of all people, he had never expected her to turn out this way, it had been a few months since he had first met her, then Gaara had come along soon after. He smiled at her and walked outside to clear his mind of everything. Gaara then noticed his even stranger behavior and whispered in her ear, "I'll be back in a few. I need to talk to Jiraiya." He said softly. She nodded and continued making their meal.

"Jiraiya." Gaara said quietly. The sannin looked up at the young sand ninja. "What has got you so upset?" Gaara asked emotionlessly. "I have never seen her so frail looking. She has always been so strong and now to see her like this makes me feel as if I have done nothing as her teacher to help her." Jiraiya explained, not really sure what else there was he could say to elaborate. Gaara nodded and sat beside the old man. He knew how the sannin felt. At this moment he felt the same but refused to show. "You are probably one of the only people she trusts. All the men in every other village including here in Konoha want her for the same reasons Orochimaru did. I used to. But she changed me and made me look at her differently. Of course, I'm still a pervy old man, but not towards her. You feel for her deeply don't you, ki…Gaara?" Jiraiya asked calmly. He didn't want the kid to know how hurt he was by Kari's feelings towards the sand ninja. Gaara nodded. He wouldn't be able to hide it from another man who felt the same for her. No matter how strange it was that an old man loved her the same way he did. "It's impossible to feel comfortable around her when she is in this condition. She will not be able to emotionally heal for many years, if ever. But there is no physical damage other than to her mouth…that sick monster." Jiraiya's rage was coming to a boil. They heard a sigh coming from inside. "You heard our little conversation, didn't you?" Gaara asked flatly. "Yes." Kari replied simply. She slowly tried to make her way to the two men. Roughly collapsing down onto her knees in between them. She put an arm over both of their shoulders. "I've known how you two have felt about me for a while, so this conversation came to no surprise." Kari said wisely. They stared at her questioningly. Then she closed her eye and opened it again to remind them of her Tomokenzanboushi. Then they sighed. She looked so different with that purple eye of hers. It was so strange. She stood up wobbly and asked, "Can we please go get some sake?" Kari asked, well mannered. Jiraiya rolled his eyes realizing she just wanted to drink and forget about today but so did he. He stood up and held out his hand to help Gaara up, Gaara took Jiraiya's hand and brushed himself off.

"You know what? I have a new name for my tomokenzanboushi. Injime!" She squeaked excitedly. Jiraiya realized how much she had grown physically since she had been gone. It had only been a few months but she thought things through more than she had, and she was even more beautiful then she had been. 'If that was at all possible.' Jiraiya thought. "Besides, it's quicker to say, it rolls off the tongue, and it does copy other ninja's jutsu…It's kind of like the sharingan of the Uchiha clan!" Kari said enthusiastically. Gaara scowled at the clan name. She patted him on the shoulder to say that she was sorry for mentioning the name. He shook his head telling her not to worry about it. She decided she would let Jiraiya carry her. "Will you please carry me to Akutopi?" Kari asked in her somewhat normal voice. He rolled his eyes then nodded. She climbed on his back like a child would. He hoisted her up to keep his grip on her, to make sure she wouldn't fall. She grabbed him tightly afraid she still might fall. The three whisked away with their ninja speed. Soon arriving at their destination. Kitsune looked up to welcome the new comers but saw who it all was. He just stepped aside and let Hebi serve them.

"Hi, Kitsune! Hi, Hebi!" Kari said in her normal tone with a large smile on her face. 'She doesn't know?' Kitsune asked himself. He felt more at ease knowing that but could feel the burning stares of all the men in the bar. "A barrel of my usual, please!" Kari said briskly. Kitsune nodded and tried not to pay attention to the glances that were following him. Meanwhile, "Kari. Have you noticed all the scary glances everyone has been giving the, Kitsune, guy?" Gaara asked curiously. "Yeah. I wonder why. Jiraiya why are they all…" Jiraiya cut her off and whispered silently so that only the two young ninja could hear. "Kitsune had tried to take advantage of you while you had gone to the spa, Kari. I had found him before he was able to possibly do anything. I came back here and told all the men in the bar what he had attempted to do and all the men became furious with him. They all desire you for the same reason, but no one had suspected even Kitsune to try to do such a thing." Jiraiya answered quickly. Kari's eye grew very large along with Gaara's. She glared at Kitsune when he came back in. He set her barrel next to her feet and realized something had changed about her in the time he had been getting her sake. He quickly scuttled to behind the counter. Kari was angry so she drank straight out of the barrel. She chugged as much as she could but soon grew full and was beginning to be affected. She had forgotten how liquids could fill you up like that. She growled out of frustration. She didn't want to hate him, she just didn't know what to think of him anymore. She had considered Kitsune to be a brother. But no brother in their right mind would do something as evil as that. "Kari, you shouldn't drink so much. It isn't good for your young body." Jiraiya said concerned for his student. She shook her head furiously. She wobbled out of her seat, not caring that she hadn't fully recovered from earlier events. Gaara and Jiraiya quickly jumped out of their seats to help her but he pushed them aggressively away. She fell on the floor and began to cry. She couldn't go on in her condition. She just wanted people to respect her instead of desiring her like an object. She wanted to get away from all men, even though she knew it was impossible. She crawled out of the pub, ignoring the staring glances that followed her. "Hey, Jiraiya! What's up with the little lady lately?" A typical man said from the other side of the bar. Jiraiya quickly turned and glared at the man who spoke of his student so disrespectfully. "Do not dare talk about my student in such a manner!" Jiraiya raged. The man flinched at the sannin's tone. The men began staring at the older man with curious gazes. He walked over to the men and shushed them. He began whispering, "Just a few weeks ago, Miss Kari was nearly deflowered by Orochimaru. She hasn't been able to recover physically nor emotionally from her trauma." Jiraiya said in a hushed tone. The men bowed their heads in shame. They had never thought that someone as sweet as her could go through the same thing over and over again and be able to say even a few words. "I beg of you. For her sake, do not tell anyone." Jiraiya said worried of the possibilities if the whole village found out. The men nodded. Jiraiya bowed his head and ran out of the pub realizing Gaara had already left to look for Kari. Gaara was hunched over unconscious and leaning over Kari's body. She just hugged him. She was afraid of every man, but chose to hug only this one man. Jiraiya could hear the young girls sobbing. He walked over to his young student and crouched beside her. "Why are you crying, Kari?" Jiraiya asked simply. "Because…all the men think…think I'm some kind of…tramp." The young anbu sobbed. He didn't know what to say in response to such a statement, he realized she had finally cracked. He picked up the sand ninja and threw him over his back, then reached down to help Kari up. She cautiously took his hand. He grabbed her hand and carried her like he always did, lying in his large arms. She began to sob into his chest. Then she looked up at her teacher and said, " I am not Kari…my name is Hikari Mitsukai. I am not some wild goose." She said simply before rubbing her face back into his chest. He sighed. "Your name is much easier to say as Kari, that is why we all say it." Jiraiya replied just as simple. When they arrived back at Jiraiya's home, Hikari was so upset she began to paint her last name at the bottom of her coat and above it began to paint, Tsuiraku. "Kari you are not a fallen angel. You are the angel. Your name is as it is and you shouldn't try and change it." Jiraiya said while sitting the sand ninja on the couch next to her. "No. I am no longer Hikari Mitsukai. I am now Tsuiraku Mitsukai." Kari said sternly. "I will not address you as such. You are Hikari Mitsukai as your parents have named you. I will not allow you to get all huffy and disrespect your given name. I know that your life has become very difficult in the past few months but that makes it all the more reason for you to make it through this point in your life." Jiraiya said sternly. "And if you wish to disrespect your parents wishes of you then I will do the same of you. You shall no longer stay in my home until you can realize what you should do. As for the sand ninja, he shall stay." Jiraiya continued sternly. Shock spread across her features as what he just said sank in. She refused to be kicked out of her new home no matter how much she now hated her life. "No." is all she said. "What?" Jiraiya asked, appalled. "I said No. I will not allow _you_ to kick me out of the closest thing I have to a home." Kari raged. He nodded. Then carried her upstairs along with her so called brother and placed them in his bed. Gaara was just beginning to come around. "Wha…what happened to me?" He asked confusedly. "Hikari…" Jiraiya was quickly cut off. "I knocked you out, out of pure frustration. I'm sorry." Kari said simply. "I think I need to go back and get myself another drink." Jiraiya said tiredly. "None of us need a drink." Kari said flatly.


	5. Women, sake, and their entertainment?

"Who cares whether we need it or not? I think we should just go out and have a good time." Jiraiya said looking at Gaara. Gaara nodded and figured this time he may be able to let loose for a bit. "Ok. Let's go then. Akutopi here I come." Kari said enthusiastically. They casually made their way to the pub they had been at earlier in the month, except it was mostly empty which shocked Kari and Jiraiyaand Gaara. It was always packed this time of night. "Hello?" Kari shouted. "Hey there!" Replied Hebi simply. "Why is it like an empty wasteland in here tonight?" Kari asked shock still apparent on her face. "I don't know. It's just not as packed. Strange huh?" Hebi asked. Kari and Jiraiya nodded. "Never ending sake…please!" Kari said in her kawaii little voice. "Ok. Coming right up. But you're still gonna pay…right? Because you never paid earlier." Hebi asked hesitantly. "Oh…sorry about that. Yeah we'll pay this go round." Kari said guiltily. Hebi nodded and pored the three of them some sake. Then after a bit of drinking two new customers topped by. "Jiraiya?!" A girl asked excitedly. Jiraiya recognized the voice of his…girl…who was a friend. "Hey there, Anari." Jiraiya said attempting to keep his calm. " Hey there sannin. Where's my greeting?" Haruko asked. "Uh…sorry about that Haruko. Hey Kari, this is Anari and her sister Haruko." Jiraiya said calmly introducing the younger ninja to the two older ninja. "Hey there. So are you with Jirai-kun?" Anari and Haruko asked. Kari blushed and looked at Jiraiya questioningly. "No. She is my most recent student." Jiraiya covered quickly. Anari raised her brow and wondered how much truth there was to what he was saying, and how much he was hiding, really. "Well, would you two like to join us?" Kari asked sweetly. "Sure." The older ninjas replied. "She is one of his more polite toys. That's for sure." Haruko stated. "Excuse me. Haruko, wasn't it? We already told you that I'm not in anyway dating him or anything further. He is just my sensei." Kari said firmly. "If you say so." Haruko replied not believing the kid for a second. "How old are you anyways, Kari?" Anari asked. "Fourteen. As of yesterday." Kari replied timidly, wondering why the two were not believing her or the fact that they were asking so many questions. "Jiraiya, you keep going for women that are younger than your last. How sad. You should try women closer to your age for a change. They are more _experienced_ afterall." Haruko said, referring to her dear sister. "Besides, I still want you Jiraiya-kun. You never truly let me have what I wanted…" Anari said with a sad puppy dogface. "You can have the old hermit." Kari said annoyed. "Ha. Your own pet doesn't want you, Jiraiya. How sad." Anari teased. "I AM NOT HIS DAMN PET!" Kari raged. The sake was having no effect on her frustration with the two. Anari and Haruko flinched at the young girls rage. She had been so sweet but after their pestering she was a little witch. "I'm sorry. But I have repeatedly told you that we are not an item nor am I his damn pet. So please stop and knock it off. It's obnoxious." Kari pleaded. Anari and Haruko nodded. "Thank you. Now let's continue with the drinking." Kari said as she began to chug a bottle of sake. "Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?" Haruko asked. "Yeah. But I'm permitted to enjoy the selection at any bar or pub in Konohakure. Let's just say I have a sort of free pass to ignore my age." Kari replied finishing off the large bottle of alcohol. " It is not good for you. Especially drinking as much as you just did." Haruko warned. Kari shrugged it off, giving Jiraiya a chance to explain. "You see, Kari is the most experienced ninja for her age. That and the fact that she is _respected_ among other things by the men of this damn village. All except me, and Hebi here." Jiraiya explained. "The men are allowed to choose how old a customer must be to drink at their joint. But all of them accept Kari as a minor to drink at their establishment and they tend to _gaze_ upon her bod while she drinks like an animal." Jiraiya finished quickly. Kari swigged down her second, third and fourth bottle of sake while the three of them had been chatting. "What?…Oh sorry. I obviously started drinking too much and it's become a necessary habit." Kari stated ashamed. "It's ok, hun. We drink all the time." Anari said beginning to chug her own bottle of sake. "Hey, Hebi. When do you take your brake?" Kari asked curiously. "In about…twenty minutes. Why?" Hebi asked with the same curiosity. "Because I want you to join the five of us for some sake." Kari said with a bright smile across her face. "Ok. But I don't know how well I will act if I get drunk." Hebi said afraid of the consequences. "Gaara, why haven't you had anything? You said you would loosen up this time." Kari said beginning to pout. Kari handed him a bottle of sake. "If you will not drink it yourself I will drink it with you, damn it." Kari said tiredly. Gaara pushed the drink away. "Fine." Kari said as she opened the bottle and drank some. Then she shoved it in his mouth. " Are you gonna drink now?" She asked sheepishly. She had realized how absurd she was acting. Gaara shook his head. Kari was so tired she just wanted to lie down. So she set her head on his lap, not noticing that Gaara was beginning to be somewhat affected by her actions. He tried to hide that fact but everyone realized it and began laughing at the naïve sand ninja. A large scarlet blush spread across his face. Haruko walked over to Gaara and whispered in his ear. "If she wakes up and was not actually drunk you should give her the chance. You know you won't be able to deny your feelings forever, kid." The leaf ninja said before walking back to her sister and Jiraiya. Gaara's blush became even darker in colour. Kari was still somewhat awake and sat up for a minute to give him a kiss on the cheek. Gaara froze, rather surprised by how she was behaving. She lay back down and drifted into a blissful slumber. Everyone looked very surprised at the anbu. What she had done was so vastly unexpected from her that they were utterly speechless. Jiraiya was jealous of the sand ninja. Even though it wasn't good to be jealous of the enemy. Jiraiya's eyes softened when he saw tears' streaming down the young mans face. The kid was silently sobbing, but no one knew why. He was biting his lip in an attempt to hold back his tears. Jiraiya was worried as to why there was such a drastic change in his personality and mannerisms. So he walked over to the sand shinobi. "Hey…what's got you so choked up, kid?" Jiraiya asked quietly. "I'm just so surprised that she did that. It makes me feel like I have someone to protect and worry about again. Someone for me to love." Gaara said his voice beginning to crack out of frustration, confusion, and irritation. "She has cared about you since you two met. She has always felt a sibling bond with you which has obviously changed over the years." Jiraiya consulted. Gaara nodded and held the frail woman in his arms. "This party just went down hill. Can it please liven up a bit, please?" Haruko asked annoyed with the current events, even though they were cute at the same time. Jiraiya smiled at her bitter comment. "Karaoke anyone?" the old sannin asked cheerfully. Kari sat up tiredly after dozing off on Gaara's lap for about an hour. When she awoke droplets of water were dripping onto her face, though she hadn't known where they were coming from. She looked up to see a glossy eyed Gaara. She hugged the sobbing sand shinobi, which immediately caught his attention. He hadn't realized she was awake. "Why are you crying Gaara-kun?" Kari asked quietly. "It's nothing you need to worry about. Ok?" Gaara replied, relieving himself of his emotions made him feel more at ease. "Ok." Kari replied simply. She sat in his lap, sitting up and placed her head on his shoulder for a while until she could tell he felt awkward. She moved to sit on another stool to see if he would sit on her lap instead, she waited to see if he would laugh at her for being so stupid. But instead he did in fact sit on her lap but turned around to set his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead and patted his back gently. She didn't like to be all fluffy like this most of the time, but she knew it was what Gaara needed and wanted. She tapped him on the shoulder after allowing him to pull himself together, telling him she needed to get up. He quickly jumped off of her trying not to cause her pain. She grabbed his hand and led him to the group leading karaoke. Jiraiya stared at Kari surprised, 'is she going to sing? That would be something interesting. I haven't heard her sing yet either.' Jiraiya thought to himself curiously. Kari stepped up to the stage and sung the least expected song for a woman her age. The song she was singing was one she had written that Jiraiya had found and published in his series. It was a song of love and sadness, triumph and betrayal. The few men who were in the pub, along with Haruko and Anari gasped as they recognized the published song. They all stared at the author of the Icha-Icha Paradise series. When Kari had finished her song she was confused by all the surprised glances she received. "What?" Kari asked confusedly. "Why did you sing THAT?" Haruko and Anari asked. "Because I wrote it. What's the big deal?" Kari asked watching all the glances pointing back to Jiraiya. "What did you do, sensei?" Kari asked still curious of the sudden change in his appearance, he seemed rather pale but his cheeks were tinted a deep crimson. Jiraiya pulled Kari down from the stage and whispered into her ear. "I heard you singing that in the shower so I published it in my new book, In the Icha-Icha Paradise series." Jiraiya whispered, afraid of what his student's reaction would be. She just smiled her sweet smile like she always did when she was either confused or just peaceful. "That's fine. So…did you like my singing…when I was in the shower?" Kari asked jokingly, sitcking her tongue out at him childishly. Jiraiya didn't reply and walked away, back into the crowd. Kari was really energetic tonight so she thought she would have some ladies come up to the stage with her and dance. She pointed to Haruko and Anari since they were the only ladies there beside herself. They walked up on the stage and asked her what the need for asking them up there was for. "Because I feel like the men need to see some women dance. Whether I'm too young or not, I think they need to be livened up a bit." Kari said with a smile. The sisters nodded and agreed to the plan. They started shaking their butts and started to dance with some funk. They were having so much fun, and they weren't even drunk. They were smiling watching the men chug down more sake and wave their hands. The three had danced for hours and finally fell over from exhaustion. Haruko, Anari, and Kari laughed so hard after they fell to the ground. They had drained themselves of energy but had given the men a very entertaining show. Also giving Hebi good business for the men drinking so much. On the plus side, the three women had collected change that had been tossed at their feet and there was quite a lot there. Kari used some of her payment to pay her tab. "Well, business was good tonight. Huh, Hebi?" Kari asked giving her brotherly friend a kiss on the cheek. He gulped. "Y…Yes, Miss Kari." Hebi stuttered. Kari patted him on the back and walked back over to her sensei. "Hey, Haruko…Anari. Do you guys want to watch me train tomorrow?" Kari asked while looking at her sensei. "I don't see why they can't." Jiraiya said calmly. Kari turned back to the two sisters. "Sure. We'd love to watch you train kitty." Haruko said happily. 'Why'd she call me kitty?' Kari asked herself, but quickly shrugged it off. 'Oh. She is talking about the transformation jutsu. She thinks if I were to turn into an animal I'd best be a cat. I think I would be better suited as a bunny, to be honest. She seems like a snake…Anari seems more like a toad or a frog.' Kari thought silently. Kari's kekka genkai would be a most needed tool in her fighting, but she must only use it if it were a life or death situation. She could use her other bloodline traits to perform her special jutsu. She was excited and for once in her life had some friends she could bond with even thought they were older than she was. "Jiraiya, can they spend the night at the house tonight?" Kari asked innocently. Anari and Haruko totally took that last part the wrong way. "We knew you were with him you little liar." Anari wailed. "Huh? No. He has taken me in because my family is dead you old moronic snake and toad." Kari huffed. She wheeped when she thought about her parents. "Don't go accusing my student. She has lived a hard life and you should show her some sympathy instead of jumping to conclusions." Jiraiya said impatiently. Gaara walked over to Kari and held her close to him. He knew remembering the kindness of either family and having them die in front of her had taken a large toll on her emotions. "We are so sorry. We didn't k…" Kari had cut the two women off before they could finish their statement. "If you two would pay attention to the news around Konoha you would have known full well. I have lost two families in my life. My biological and my adoptive family. Gaara is my brother because of the adoptive family. He is their son. I was born in the sand village and brought back to Konoha. When my parents died the family that we stayed with took me in. They had been friends of the family and had already felt bonded to me. Then after a while Gaara's family depleted as well. He is the closest thing I have to family. He is my brother. The all of Konoha is my family." Kari raged. Gaara held her back knowing she would try and claw at them. "So. Now you know and I am not inviting you over anymore, because you two are way too ignorant. I hate you…I hate you both!!" She yelled. "You really did it this time you two. She has never in her whole life said she hated anyone. You are gonna get your butts kicked soon after." Gaara said holding Kari back from her _little_ hissy fit. She turned around to be held by Gaara. Hebi walked over to her and held her too. He was worried for his sister;s well-being. They weren't actually siblings but they felt like it. She hid everything from him like a little sister would. She would get on his nerves, and pull his strings but he still felt as though she was doing her part as his sister. Haruko and Anari felt sorry for their behavior so they pulled Kari away from the man hug and walked her outside. "Kari we realize that you aren't a couple or anything related and we are very sorry we made you say something that made you upset. Please don't really mean that you hate us." Anari said peacefully. Kari sniffled finally ending her tearful tantrum. The girls hugged and chatted for a while until the men came outside. "Well, it seems like everything has blown over, huh ladies?" Hebi asked cheerfully. They all nodded. "So can they sensei?" Kari asked. Jiraiya was confused. "Can they what?" Jiraiya asked confusedly. "Spend the night?" Kari said becoming a little annoyed. Anari and Haruko tapped her on the shoulder to tell her to cool down. Kari tool in a deep breath, then exhaled with a deep sigh. "Oh…um…sure. Why not?" Jiraiya replied. "Gaara you're gonna stay too…right?" Kari asked cutely. "No. I have to go back to the Sand village and help rebuild the damaged homes." Gaara said expressionlessly. "But you have to stay, at least one more night. Then I can come with you and use the technique I created to help you rebuild. Please!!" Kari asked hopefully. "Fine." Gaara said quietly, defeated. She pulled him in and gave him a big, tight, loving hug. But jumped away out of embarrassment and she was also about a foot shorter than Gaara. "Hey, Jiraiya can I invite one more guest? Please?" Kari asked. "Fine. As long as I don't have to pick up their damn messes." Jiraiya said flatly. "Ok. Hebi, you coming?" Kari asked sweetly, wanting him to say yes. "Oh…ah, sure." Hebi hesitated.

Kari grabbed the men's hands and started to tug them back to the house. They almost fell on their faces a few times because Kari was running to fast. She eventually let go of their hands and continued to speed up towards Jiraiya's home. She was so happy that she had some form of a family again. She would look back at all her friends who were lagging behind and smile, a genuine smile. "Hurry up!" Kari yelled behind her to her friends who were running so much slower than she was. "We would if you weren't running so damn fast." Anari yelled. Kari allowed them to catch up with her and slowed down her pace. After their long run across the village they finally all arrived at Jiraiya's house. Kari looked for the key on top of the doorframe and had a difficult time reaching but eventually she reached it. She unlocked the door and guided everyone inside. Haruko and Anari sat on the couch while the guys just wondered around. Anari grew very hyper out of nowhere, but no one really noticed until she spoke. "Are you guys just gonna stand there like idiots or are you gonna sit down and talk?" She asked viciously. Hebi felt uncomfortable with her using that tone so he automatically sat down. But he didn't want to sit by her so he sat by her less venomous sister, or so he thought. Kari was excited to have so many people she could call her friends whether they were older than her or not. She ran upstairs pulling Anari and Haruko behind her. "Will you please loosen your grip on my wrist before it breaks?" Anari complaine, becoming a bit cranky. "Just a few more feet, okay?" Kari stated excitedly. Anari just rolled her eyes. Kari towed them into the only room that was upstairs other than the two bathrooms. She brought them to a thrashed dresser that was covered in sand. Kari released the two women's hands and opened up the bottom drawer. She pulled out frilly pajamas for the two ladies and a couple others incase they didn't like the others. There was one that caught the two girls eyes automatically. It was a purple shirt that was made of two layers of material. It had a big cut through it that made it look like the most sexy shirt ever. "I claim it!" Anari and Haruko shouted in unison. They glared at each other and stared at the young girl who was grabbing out to very cute belts from the pajama drawer. One was silver and the other was black. Kari turned around to the two and glanced at them wondering what they were thinking. "We're gonna give you a make over girly." Anari shouted. Kari shook her head. "I don't want to." Kari muttered. "But that's the whole point of a sleep over." Anari objected. Kari didn't like the idea but chose to stop objecting and just do what they wanted. "We are gonna make you sexy. Here…put this shirt on! Oooh and these belts. Cross them like an x and wear those cute pink panties…you are gonna look so hot!" Anari said excitedly. Kari cautiously took the recommended clothing. She took off her current shirt and was wearing bandages across her chest from the fight she had had with Orochimaru. She slipped on the dreaded purple shirt and realized it was a tighter fit on top then it used to be. She shrugged the thought away and slipped behind the door to put on the pink panties. She was very self-conscious around people who weren't her age. She then walked back over and grabbed the belts and wrapped them around her waist so they were crossing to look like an x. She felt strange wearing so little clothing but wanted to feel better about her appearance, but Kari decided to slip on shorts so she at least wasn't showing her underwear, since she knew that was not a good thing in society and she was a respectable young lady. Through the slit in the shirt you could see a deep wound that was healing into a scar on Kari's stomach. Haruko felt sorry that Kari had to bear such scars this early in her life. But Kari had realized the glances that were being exchanged and just smiled at the two sisters. She liked to have scars that were from epic battles over home, _home-made_ scars because they made her feel like she was serving her village well. She picked herself off the ground then quickly stumbled back down. Haruko and Anari rushed to her side and tried to help her up but she politely pushed their hands away. She picked herself up proving she was all right and held out her hands to help them up onto their feet. 'She has the perfect figure for that little outfit.' Haruko thought to herself. 'I wish I could fit in that so I could impress Jiraiya.' Anari thought silently. Kari was embarrassed that she had to walk downstairs in her current outfit with three guys downstairs. Kari had no idea how much they would like it though.


	6. How can one be expected to wear this?

Kari walked down the stairs with the two women blushing as the men turned around to look her over. She hung her head, avoiding eye contact as if it would bring death upon her. Haruko pulled her head up to make Kari look at the surprised glances, which caused her to blush even more fiercely. "Wow!" The three men said quietly. "Say something already." Anari said in an official manner. "You…*gulp* look great, Kari" Gaara said timidly, not sure if it was his heart or his groin that seemed to be speaking more strongly to him. "I agree." Jiraiya said cautiously, having the same unsure situation as Gaara. Anari wished that she hadn't given Kari a make-over because Jiraiya might want Kari more than her. So Anari walked over to Jiraiya and whispered in his ear, "Well, would you want me to dress like that too?" Anari asked mischievously, easily diverting his attention from sweet, innocent Kari. Jiraiya gulped. "Y…yeah." Jiraiya stuttered. Anari glanced over at Kari to see if she was angry or perhaps jealous but was stunned when she found Kari walking past the large group of people to go into the kitchen. She began to prepare dinner as usual but was embarrassed by her ensemble so she wore an apron. She sighed while setting the table for all the new guests. She was used to only having to serve two or three people for each meal but now she would be serving six people for dinner, breakfast, possibly even lunch. "I haven't even gone to work in weeks, but now I have to spend money I don't have. I have to leave once everyone goes to sleep and see if there is any work the Hokage can assign me for tonight." Kari said groggily. Then she jumped up in surprise as she felt hands rest on her shoulders. "Calm down, it's just Gaara." He said calmly. She sighed again with relief. "I'm sorry to spook you." Gaara whispered. "It's ok. I just am a little bit uneasy wearing this." Kari said flatly. "But you look very nice…in it." Gaara said warmly, trying to keep his calm as normal and gentle as possible. "Thank you, Gaara. Could you tell the guests that dinner is almost ready, please?" Kari asked. Gaara nodded and walked out into the living room. Kari could hear him say, "Dinner will be ready shortly." "Thanks…we'll be in-" Jiraiya began. "-in a moment." Hebi replied, finishing Jiraiya's statement of acknowledgement. Gaara nodded and walked back into the kitchen. "Seems everybody is expecting really good cooking from you. I'm sure it will be, too." Gaara complimented. Kari turned around with tears in her eyes. She just couldn't keep her emotions in check. She turned around and snuggled her face into his chest. "Why are you crying, neko?" Gaara asked worriedly. "I'm just happy that you are alright and that we are together again like when we were kids. I'm also sad because you'll have to go home soon but I'm coming too to help you repair the village then I have to come back home to Konoha." Kari sobbed. "But if we do have to separate shouldn't you just enjoy the time we have instead of worrying about it?" Gaara asked. Kari nodded and dabbed at her eyes. "Dinner's ready everyone." Kari shouted while setting the small table. "I guess I'll just have to eat on a mat tonight." Kari said to herself silently. "Nah, I'll let you sit on my lap, if you would like to." Gaara offered warmly, trying to cheer up his adoptive sister, or possibly his _new_ companion. Kari nodded slightly. Everyone slowly walked inside the kitchen after they knew Kari had pulled herself together after hearing her cry in the kitchen. There weren't enough seats for everyone so Anari took the liberty of sitting on Jiraiya's lap, which he very much enjoyed. He was drooling at the feeling of her smaller bod moving around seductively on his lap. Anari just flirted with him seeing if she could make Kari jealous but again it didn't work because she was bonding with Gaara and Hebi. Kari was sitting lightly on Gaara's leg eating her dinner and watched Gaara shovel down her cooking. She quickly got up realizing she had forgotten to serve everyone drinks. "Does anyone want some sake or…milk?" Kari asked cautiously. "I'll have some sake." She heard everyone but Gaara reply. "Does that mean you'll have milk?" Kari whispered into his ear. He nodded in reply. She quickly got up and walked over to the fridge and bent down to be able to reach the sake at the bottom. Jiraiya had watched her walk over to the fridge and choked when he saw her round bottom in the well-fitted pink panties slipping out of the white short shorts. Anari was fuming with jealousy and continued to flirt with Jiraiya, trying to regain his attention. He seemed to be enjoying having guests or at least this guest. "Oh Jiraiya your so hot." Kari heard Anari say. Jiraiya just chuckled. Kari knew why Anari was flirting so much with her sensei and was getting very agitated. But she took in many deep breaths to keep herself relaxed and to keep herself from shouting. Kari stood up slowly and closed the fridge door and walked back over to the table setting a glass of milk in front of Gaara and walked back over to the cupboards to grab some glasses for the sake. She cautiously made her way back to the table walking around it to place the glasses in front of each person. Then she grabbed the bottle and poured the glasses near to the brim. She sat down when she had finished pouring the glasses and quickly drank what was in hers. She felt so tired but knew she had to tell Gaara she needed to be woken up after everyone had fallen asleep so she could get some work for her job done and get some money for groceries. "Gaa…Gaara, I need you to wake me up please, when everyone else is asleep." Kari requested, Gaara just simply nodded and let her rest in his lap. "Pass over the sake will ya, lover boy?" Anari growled. Gaara used his sand to carry it to her because he didn't want to wake Kari up quite yet. "Thanks." Anari replied once receiving the bottle. "So, why aren't you drinking tonight, Gaara?" Hebi asked dryly. Sake had affected him the least of all four of them. "Because I want to be responsible if you people are stupid when you're drunk." The sand ninja replied quietly. "It'll take a long time until I get drunk, my friend." Hebi replied cheerfully. Gaara just shrugged his shoulders not wanting to worry about the conversation. "Oh Jiraiya I love your hair." Anari cooed. "Well I like your body." The drunken sannin replied. Anari just giggled. "I want my hubbykins." Haruko pouted. "Who?" Gaara asked. "Orochimaru of course." The drunken women spilled out accidentally. "What?" Kari gasped hearing the comment in her half sleeping state. Kari shot into a sitting position. Kari began to shake out of sheer fright and Gaara hugged her close to him. "That monster is your husband?" Kari shouted. "Yes." Haruko replied while swigging down another glass of sake. "You aren't to speak of that man in Kari's presence, understood?" Jiraiya and Gaara fumed. "Why? What did my husband do?" Haruko asked drunkenly. Gaara covered her ears and Jiraiya said in a semi-calm voice, "Orochimaru tried to get a hold of Kari while we were in the Sand village during that time he was posing as the Kazekage. He tried to take advantage of her and she hasn't recovered emotionally nor physically from her trauma." Jiraiya said flatly. Haruko's eyes became large and mistrusting. "He would never. He loves me." Haruko protested. Gaara clasped his hands slightly harder onto Kari's ears to make sure she couldn't ear what was being said. "We must end this discussion for Kari to be able to keep calm." Gaara warned. "Okay…but…" Haruko replied. "No buts…we have to keep her demon locked inside of her and if she hears anything about your husband she may unleash it upon the village and he could possibly kill her in the process." Gaara warned more fiercely. Haruko flinched and shut her mouth. Gaara calmed down and let go of his grip on Kari's ears. "Are you all done now?" Kari asked bitterly. "Neko?" Gaara asked. "I'm sorry I just…ugh…" Kari was just so frustrated. 'He made me feel so vulnerable…so weak and lifeless. I can't handle that after living on my own for so long…' Kari whispered her thoughts out loud. "Eeep!" Kari squealed realizing her mistake. Gaara just flattened her hair with his hand showing her sympathy for her situations in her thoughts. He knew all too well what it was like to grow up for so long without parents or friends. She just looked up at him and smiled while giving him a deep long hug. Then she teased him like a normal sibling would and smacked him somewhat lightly on the back of the head. Everyone just started laughing. Kari got up and said she wanted to get changed. "No. You are staying in that until morning." Anari wailed. " Fine…" Kari said with a sigh. 'Or at least until everyone is asleep when I have to go to work.' Kari thought to herself. But Haruko and Anari knew she was scheming something and automatically in their drunken voices shouted, " Whatever you are thinking, ain't gonna happen. You are wearing that until tomorrow morning." The two sisters shouted. Kari just rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat. "You two are rude drunks." Kari said bitterly and everyone of course started laughing. Kari just wanted to sleep for a while until everyone else was asleep. So she tried to get up and go sleep on the couch but Gaara grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his lap and into a hug. She was taken by surprise and was dumbfounded. She was speechless by his actions and thought she heard him whisper, "Just stay her with me. I won't let you free…with you here with me I am happy." But she wasn't sure if he had actually whispered that. So she just sat there wordlessly on his lap. Trying to fall asleep while the partiers were screaming their heads off and laughing hysterically. Since Kari had drinkin six large glasses of sake and still not become drunk like the others she would easily be able to do her work tonight. Kari had been sitting on Gaara's lap for three hours until she finally woke up to him nudging her. "It's time for you to wake up and I'm guessing it's so you can go to work?" He asked. "Yeah. I need money to buy us all some food especially if we have guests." Kari replied groggily not wanting to get out of his warm embrace because she was so cold in her current clothing. She knew that if she didn't wear it, if either Haruko or Anari found out while she was gone she would hear about it when she got back, so she figured she should leave it on and if anyone asked her why she was wearing so little she could just tell them it was a dare. She hugged him and got up to brush her hair. Then she waved goodbye and zipped out the door. She was so cold in her current outfit that when she was running to see the Hokage she lost feeling in her right side but she continued to run towards the nice and warm, comforting building. When she finally arrived there was no one in the room. "Hokage? Lady Tsunade are you in here?" She called. "What do you want so late at night, kid?" one of the Hokage's guards asked. "I need to find Hokage Tsunade. So I can get some of my work done for my job repairing houses." Kari replied flatly. "While wearing that. Shouldn't a lady of your age be wearing something less revealing?" He said perversely. Kari turned around at the comment and noticed it was Konohamaru's sensei, Ebisu. "You are just as perverted as Jiraiya-sensei. Naruto wasn't kidding." Kari said crossly. "Don't say that around here. Besides it isn't perverted when you are pointing out that a young lady is wearing so little." Ebisu said, trying to stand up for himself. "It is when you're drooling and blushing deviously about it." Kari replied bitterly. Ebisu was caught off guard by her comment and fell to the ground and onto his side with his eye twitching and his mouth agape. "Are you ok, Ebisu-sensei?" Kari asked while kneeling down to inspect him. An even larger blush came across his face when he noticed what was directly in front of his face. Kari was completely oblivious of it and just tried to help him stand up by slinging one of his arms over her shoulder. She quickly heaved him up and asked, "I'll never mention this to anyone…as long as you tell me where the Hokage is, deal?" Kari asked sweetly. Ebisu gulped and then nodded. "And I'm sure you are wondering…_why_ I'm wearing so little clothing, am I right Ebisu?" Kari asked still in her sweet and innocent little voice. "Y…yes." Ebisu stuttered. "Well…it's because we had some guests over and they had given me…supposedly it was a make-over…but anyways…they told me I had to wear this no matter what until tomorrow morning when the sun is up." Kari explained while walking with the drooling man's weight on her shoulder. He was quite heavy, especially for such a small women to carry but she staggered on easily. He pointed towards a roughly painted room with a maroon door. "Is this where the Hokage is hiding?" Kari asked. "Yes." Ebisu said with a sigh. Kari said thank you and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left him sitting outside the room. Leaving him with a large blush to the face. "Hokage? Hello…Lady Tsunade?" Kari yelled. "Hey there, kitty. You haven't come to work in a while." Hokage Tsunade said cheerfully as the young girl entered the room. "Don't ask about what I'm wearing, please…I'll tell you in a moment and I'm sorry I haven't been to work Lady Tsunade but we have had guests over who I needed to spend some time with so I haven't been able to show." Kari explained. "Okay. Just tell me next time you aren't coming. Now…about that outfit of yours." Lady Tsunade instructed. "Well…like I said we have been having guests over whom I needed to tend to. But they supposedly gave me a makeover and put me in this. But it was really a dare that I had to wear this until tomorrow morning." Kari continued to explain. "Ah…poor dear. Would you like to barrow my coat until then?" Tsunade asked in a motherly tone. "Yes, please. Thank you very much, Hokage Tsunade." Kari replied with a shiver as she felt the warmth of the green jacket that Tsunade always wore surround her. Kari wrapped the jacket around her realizing she was much smaller than Tsunade except for the fact that she had just a slightly smaller bust. She blushed from embarrassment. Tsunade felt almost like a mother when she was around Kari Mitsukai. Which made her feel older despite her appearance. "So who needs me to work on their homes this evening?" Kari asked cheerfully. "Well…there is only one family that we know for sure is having troubles with their walls. The Nara family." Tsunade told her warmly. "No. I'm not gonna work for the Nara family. They'll have to repair it themselves." Kari said with a sound of disdain in her tone, the memories of how she had once had feelings for the heir of the clan, Shikamaru Nara, blurring into her thoughts. "Well…since they knew you have slight problems being around Shikamaru they said they would pay you extra if he can watch you... to learn the technique." The Hokage informed her. "How much extra? Because I don't want to work anywhere near him." Kari replied bitterly. "I don't know exactly how much extra but since I have authority over you. I order you to fix their home." Tsunade began raising her voice, with a tinge of regret for her actions. Kari flinched at the ferocity of her village leader's voice. "I'm sorry for my tone but I am forcing you to work on their home." Tsunade said and wouldn't allow Kari to object. Kari sighed in defeat and walked out of the room to sit next to Ebisu, the closet pervert. "What's wrong Miss. Mitsukai?" the closet pervert asked. "Nothing." Kari said trying to just forget whom she had to work with. "It's best if I just go get my job over with. So then I can give Lady Tsunade her jacket back." Kari said as she stood up, but then she realized Ebisu probably had regained control of his legs and asked, "Do you need help getting up?" she asked sweetly. He nodded. She picked him up and once again slung his arm over her shoulder. "Do you need a lift to anywhere specific?" Kari asked. "No. I could possibly watch you work…to see what technique you use." Ebisu lied quickly. Being the closet pervert he was he wanted to see the young girl in this revealing ensemble. She sighed and began heading towards the Nara family's home. She lightly knocked on the door to see if anyone was awake. Then she heard footsteps reach the door and Shikamaru Nara opened the door groggily. "I'm sorry to come at such a late time Shikamaru, but I was coming to try and repair your walls…er…wall?" She said sweetly, no matter how much she despised being near him. "What a drag. I was expecting to watch TV for a while until I went to bed." He said in his dull voice. "Well…I'm sorry for interrupting but it needs to be done, right?" Kari asked flatly, on the verge of trying to wring his throat. "Whatever. It's that wall over there really." He said just as dull. She walked over to the wall of which he had pointed and began to make her hand signs, which caused a bluish purple ball of light to form in her hands, which she then applied to the wall. She then closed her eyes and scanned for the problem within the wall. She noticed there was a redish glow in her mind on the wall, which meant that the wall was suffering from water damage and mildew. She quickly ran over to that side of the wall with Ebisu still using her as support and while still having her eyes closed pressed the blue ball against the wall when she ran. Causing the wall to turn red in her mind showing herself that she had repaired it properly. She jumped up and down with joy. "It's all done Nara-kun." She replied. "There isn't a need for formalities. I'm not my father you know." Shikamaru said briskly and somewhat fiercely. She flinched. "I'm sorry." She said as she bowed to the young Nara. "Well since you were moving to fast for me to be able to copy your movements I guess I can go now." He said plainly. "ERG…I am sick and tired of you being so rude. Can you for once say you're sorry to me so I can stop being mad at you…I mean c'mon. It couldn't do that much harm for you to apologize, could it?" Kari fumed. She finally calmed down after her uproar and sat on the ground with her face in her palms. Shikamaru had never seen her so emotional as now. He felt bad for her no matter how much she bugged him. "I'm sorry." Shikamaru said emotionlessly. He walked back over to her and offered to help her up. She accepted. Gaara didn't seemed fazed at all by what was happening.


End file.
